Swan Queen University
by mtssk
Summary: Emma Swan never thought she would fall in love with anyone. But what happens when she meets her English professor Regina Mills?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Emma's POV**

"Ok Swan last class of the day. You've got this."

Making my way through the crowed sidewalks reminds me of being in high school, except maybe a little more terrifying. My last class today is English, and the professor sounds like a real piece of work. Snobby. That's the first word I thoughts of when I read the email she sent out before the semester started.

"Be prepared. Be on time," blah blah blah. C'mon lady, lighten up. We're freshmen.

Finally, I make it to class with about 5 minutes to spare. Instead of individual desks or lecture hall like I expected a supposed "fairly large" class to be, there were three rows of six tables, with two chairs per table. I chose the middle desk in the middle row. Sit too close she's got a reason to pick on me, sit too far away and she's got an even better reason to pick on me. Whoever "she" is. I go and check my schedule for a name, but before I can unlock my phone, the door swings open and she walks in. I don't know her, but I know it's her. There's something about the way she walks, the tilt of her chin… snobby? Definitely. The snobby I expected. But attractive? Definitely didn't expect that. And hot damn. Her hair is pulled back sharply at the nape of her neck and shes wearing a plan brown shirt and slacks. I have no idea how she manages to make that so attractive, but I can't help but stare as she lifts her sunglasses on top of her head. I am slack jawed.

 _Shit, Swan. You are in deep, deep shit._ I slink down in my seat and try not to make eye contact. I can feel the blush rising from my neck to my cheeks and I know my pale skin is giving it all away. _Please just don't look at me, just don't fucking look at me._

"Good afternoon, everyone. We're going to go ahead and get started," she's firing up her laptop and turning on the projector as she's speaking. She seems like shes been doing this for a while, but my got she looks so young.

"Let's go around the room and introduce yourselves. Tell everyone your name, your major, and your favorite… something. It doesn't matter what. I don't care. Book, tv show, video game, hobby… just pick something." I smile a little. The boy sitting directly in front of her begins, and we continue on like that. I find myself staring at her, watching her expressions, her posture, appraising her in every way. Im so busy analyzing her, I nearly missed the fact that the girl sitting a whole desk away from me has just finished and now everyone is looking at me. I am generally confident to the point of a cocky person, but something about her eyes on me makes me feel like a puddle of jello. I stand shakily and face her directly, supremely glad I decided to dress a little nicer for the first day of class.

"Hi. My name is Emma Swan, Im a photography major, and my favorite hobby would have to be taking pictures," I go and sit down and then tack on, "Especially portraits" as an afterthought. She looks surprised for a moment, checks off my name on her roster, and then her gaze averts to the boy next to me. I'm offended but not surprised. When the last person is done, an obnoxious boy sitting in the seat as far back as possible, she looks up from her roster and pauses for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, that was great. Since I has you all introduce yourselves, I will do the same. My name is professor Mills. I was and English major in college, with a minor in education, and like im sure you've all assumed, my favorite hobby is reading."

That elicited a few giggles, myself included, and she looked quite proud of herself; a small smile curling her lips, a faint blush on her cheeks, and a little spark in her eye giving it away. I was already smitten.

She opens the syllabus up on her computer and to me utter dismay, proceeds to read every line of all 19 pages. She looks completely serious when she tells us every absence is 10% of our final grade and I am falling out of my chain in disbelief. Who even does that? 3 late arrivals counts as an absence. Why?

No longer able to focus on the words coming out of her mouth, I let my eyes wander again. I know she catches me staring once or twice, but I am far too embarrassed to wink or even smirk. Badass Emma Swan has been turned to a puddle of jello by a gorgeous, stuck up English professor. Damn.

By the time she dismisses us with an, "okay, that's it," Im darting from the room. Jogging down the stairs and out the door. I take a deep breath of fresh air; this is the first breath I've taken in almost two hours. It clears my head enough to remind me that she is my professor and I don't have a shot. I could handle being smitten.

"Its only a few months." I mutter to myself as I make my way back to my dorm room.

 **Regina's POV**

 _Day 1 is over. Congratulations professor Mills._ I smile slightly to myself as I make my way to my car. It has been a long day of saying the same things to far too many students. And of course there was that blonde… that Swan girl. Nobody has ever stared at me like that. Shaking my head I brush it off as if it was nothing.

By the time I get to the school, I know I'm late picking up my son. Henry iis one of the last kids left at the parent pick up. He wants to walk home by himself, he is ten after all, and I think soon I will cave. His little face lights up when he sees my car pulling up and he eagerly climbs into the back seat. I turn and kiss his cheek, grateful when he doesn't fuss.

"Hi mom!" his beaming face in the rearview mirror warms my heart.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" and that is all he needs, as he launches into a detailed description of everything that has happened today.

He has only gotten to talking about recess with his friends when we arrive home. Without hesitation, and in the middle of a story, he runs upstairs to change.

"Henry!" I call after him "Please shower and wash up! Im going to start dinner!" and I hear a faint, "okay mom!" from upstairs.

Shaking my head, I slip my shoes off in the foyer, placing them neatly on the mat next to the door, and pad into the kitchen. I promised Henry I would let him have chicken nuggets tonight if he promised to eat some broccoli too.

As I put his nuggets into the oven, I hear the shower turn on upstairs and I sigh with relief. It used to be such a hassle getting him to shower, and it use to make me wish his father was still in the picture. Of course, that was only a fleeting thought. I poured myself a glass of wine, the fleeting thought still stuck in my brain. I wondered where he was.

I must have been sitting for a while because before I knew it, Henry came running into the kitchen ready for dinner and the oven began to beep.

"Mom, can I have a sleepover at Gracie's house this weekend? Pleeeeease?

His puppy dog face kills me, but I hand him his plate saying, "I will call and speak to her father and we'll see. Okay?" he nods his head, knowing not to argue with me. I sit him at the table as he yammers away about his teacher, Mrs. Blanchard, and how nice she is. Everybody knows Mary Margaret Blanchard. Shes like the Snow White of Maine.

Henry inhales his food, as usual.

"Can we play video games tonight?" he asks when he's done eating. I smile at his request.

"Sure. Why don't you go set up while I finish eating, and then you can help me with the dishes before bed? What do you think?" he nods enthusiastically, always a good boy when it comes to compromise, and goes to put his plate in the sink before washing his hands and then darting out of the room. I quickly finish eating, depositing my own plate into the sink, and then head into the living room.

When Henry was little, he used to sit in my lap when he played his little boy games, but now he's all grown up, he asks me to play sometimes and we sit at opposite ends of the sofa.

"Okay little boy, you ready?" I affectionately ruffle his hair before taking my seat.

"The real question is if you're ready?" he smirks at me, the same way his father used to, and hands me a controller.

Forty-five minutes later and I have allowed Henry to kick my ass. He grinds widely, double fist pumping, and then tackles me against the sofa. Im surprised by his affection, but it turns out he's just in the mood for a tickle war. I quickly stand from the couch, scooping him up just barely and hoisting him over my shoulder. He kicks and screams and giggles all the way up the stairs. I deposit him in my head, kicking and thrashing, and tickle him mercilessly until he caves, both of us gasping for air.

"Ready for story time?" I ask

"Okay!" he goes to my bookshelf and picks a book.

For the last two years, I have had Henry read to me every night. He can pick a different book every night if he wants, but they're all chapter books, and he has to read me at least one chapter every evening. It helps him in school; and keeps me involved in how quickly he is learning to read. Tonight, he picked a book from the Magic Tree House section. Those have always been my favorites.

Over an hour has passed by the time Henry has decided he is done reading tonight. It's already 7 p.m.

"Wanna come help me with dishes?"

"Sure!"

As we walk down the stairs, there is a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting someone, mom?"

"No honey. Go in the kitchen and clean your plate while I answer the door." He nods and runs into the kitchen, eager to be allowed some extra video game time before bed, Im sure.

Looking through the peephole, I see my best friend Katherine on the other side of the door. Laughing, I swing it open.

"Gina!"  
"What are you going here Kat? I didn't you will be back from your trip till tomorrow! How did you get here from the airport?"

Shes laughing as she walks in, giving me a hug like only Katherine can.

"You know they make these things called taxi cabs? The little yellow cars? People can ride in those."

"Aunt Katherine!" Henry comes racing in, throwing his arms around Katherine. She swings him around and then releases him, ruffling his hair.

"C'mon in Kat. Can I get you a drink?"  
"No thank you. Im gonna walk home. Just wanted to stop by and see my best friend and her adorable little son." Henry giggles.

"You sure?"

"Positive. We'll get together later this week and catch up. Say… Friday?"

"Sounds perfect."

We all say goodbye and Katherine walks down the front steps and out the gate. She lives two blocks away and sometimes it feels like she actually lives here.

"Did you wash your plate young man?" I ask Henry as he begins to walk up the stairs.

"Yes mom."

"Good boy. I expect you washed up and in bed by 9. Understood? I'll come in to tuck you in."

"Thanks mom!" and he is off, sprinting up the stairs. Soon he will be in college and it'll just be me. I can't bear the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Emma's POV**

"Goddamn this women. Is she out of her mind? I should personally fucking strangle her."

My roommate has requested that I throw out a disclaimer every time I work on a English homework because I turn into a raging bitch and she needs time to evacuate the room or get a pair of headphones. It's hard to believe we're finishing our second week of school. I think of the irony of all the ironies is that I am wildly attracted to the one professor that actually makes me homicidal.

"Jeez Em. Take it easy. You're good at English," my roommate, Belle, tries to comfort me. I haven't told her that Im fawning all over my professor yet, but im sure she can tell that im working way harder than I should be. "Why don't you take a break for a little bit? I was going to go to the clubhouse and get a milkshake, why don't you come with me?"

"Fine, but when I come back I have to finish this work. I would really like to go to bed on time tonight."

We make our way down to the clubhouse and order our shakes. While we're waiting, a table opens up so we quickly snag it before anyone else can.

"Can you believe we're entering our third week of college? Time flies."

"It sure does. Especially when you're drowning in work."

All this work had made me snarky. Not to mention the sexual frustration.

"So… how hot is she? I've never seen you get this worked up about English homework." The smile on her face tells me that she knows everything. I have a tendency to blush and look down. "Emma Swan blushing? Wow. Wow she must really be something." I laugh at the way Belle's Australian accent draws out the vowels in really. I hesitate for just a moment, and then everything I've been holding in just comes tumbling out of my mouth.

"She's… god Belle shes gorgeous. But what a pain in the ass! She says "sure" instead of yes or no and doesn't say bless you when someone sneezes and the work load is ridiculous and seriously? 10% off for each absence? Is she crazy? Who does that? And would it kill her to wear a different shirt for crying out loud!" Belle is covering her mouth with her hands, tying to conceal her giggles.

"Oh Swan. You've got it bad."

My head drops into my hands, "I know Belle… I know. I can't help it. I've felt this way since the first day of class. Shes just amazing. I can't put my finger on what it is."

Belle shakes her head, "Do you think you have a shot?"

"Are you crazy? Im her student. Of course not."

I can't help the feeling of despair at the thought.

 **Regina's POV**

"How many times do I have to tell you, Katherine? I am not going on a blind date!" I am going to be late for work if I do not hurry. I've just dropped off henry off at school after a rough start for a Monday morning. Of course, Katherine always chooses the best times to want a grab.

"Come on, Regina. You haven't been out in-"  
"Ten years. I know Kat. Im busy and uninterested right now."

"And there's nobody at work? Come one, there has to be at least a few cuties."

I pause for a moment, a small smile gracing my lips, but immediately corrected myself.

"No Kat. Just give it a rest," I hear her gasp through the phone.

"You paused! There is someone! Who is it?" im immediately grateful she cannot see my blush creeping up my neck.

"I paused because I am driving, Kat. There is nobody."  
"Liar liar, pants on fire."

"Jokes on you, because im not even wearing pants," she gasps again and I recognize my mistake.

"You're wearing a dress?! There is someone!"

Mercilessly, the next exit for the college is next. "Katherine, im pulling off the highway. I'll talk to you later. And no blind date!"

"Oh Gina, I would never do that. Not now that I know your secret! Love you!"

She hangs up and I am infuriated.

 **Emma's POV**

 _Shes wearing a dress. Oh holy hell. I though her ass looked nice in pants but this is a whole new level of attractiveness._

Metaphors; todays lesson is metaphors. Shes writing all over the board, and her ass has never looked better. _I wonder what prompted her to wear a dress today?_ I watch as she writes along the edge of the board and rests her left hand against the wall next to her, and suddenly I'm imagining pushing myself against her ass, grinding into her, hearing her moan, her head tilted back in pleasure…

I immediately stand from my seat and walk out of the room, not daring to make eye contact with anyone, not even my new friend Lacey.

"Shit." I say as the door is closed behind me. I walk down the hall way to the bathroom and splash some water in my face. "Shit!" I say a little louder, this time with more force and more frustration. _How is she doing this to me? Oh god she has to know by now. Damn it Swan! Why?!_

After I allow myself another groan of frustration and a moment of indulgence into my accidental fantasy, I force myself to push the thoughts from my mind and focus on going back to class. "Metaphors. It is important that I learn about metaphors."

When I slink back into class, she is looking at me almost expectantly, like she had noticed I was gone. _Probably because I'm the only one who answers her questions._

My self-satisfied smirk receives a raised eyebrow from her and I quickly wipe it off my face. We don't communicate besides questions in class, though I think that's normal for her, but we definitely use facial expressions. Most of them occur when she catches me staring, but I stare anyways.

"Okay, I have a Ted Talk that I want you guys to watch. When you're done you're going to answer a few questions, and then you're free to leave. Okay?"

Everyone enthusiastically nods their heads, hopeful to be getting out of class early.

"Can someone please turn the lights off for me? August? Sure, thanks."

The lights go off and I feel the electricity flowing through me. Glancing up at her, I can feel the heat raise from my belly and spread through my body. I feel like im on fire looking at her. And then shes looking at me and im not sure if I can breathe. My eyes dart away, towards the projector, desperately trying to grasp whatever this man is saying. When I chance a look her way, the most surprising thing of all happens; I catch her staring at me and shes biting her lip.

 _Oh please. Shes probably staring at the clock. Probably has a boyfriend to go home to or whatever._

The thought actually pains me and I shake my head a little, not wanting to dwell on it. The voice persistent though.

 _She isn't yours, Emma. She'll never be yours. You're pathetic pining away after this women. She'll never love you. Your own parents didn't even love you enough to keep you._

When the video is over, the lights turn back on and im eternally grateful. I quickly scribble the responses to the questions shes put up, collect my things, and without even a glance in her direction, walk out the door. Downstairs, I wait for Lacey. A few minutes pass before she comes down, asking if I wanted to go to lunch.

"No," I quietly respond, "I think I'm just gonna go to Starbucks. You okay eating alone? We can have dinner together later tonight if you want."

"That's fine, Em, You okay? You look a little out of it," I smile, attempting to hide the turmoil I'm suddenly feeling.

"I'm fine, Lace. See you later?"

We part ways and I make my way over to Starbucks. It's just across the way from my class, so within 10 minutes im seated outside, sipping a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon.

That's when I see her. Shes sashays out of the building, and that's really the only way to describe her walk. As she gets closer to me, her pace slows, and then she goes into Starbucks, and I can't see her anymore. I don't realize im holding my breath until it whooshes out of my lungs and I slouch back into my seat. Pulling my legs up to my chin, I try to focus on deep, calming breaths.

"Ms. Swan?"

The breath I had taking in suddenly gets stuck in my throat, and my eyes shoot open. She's standing right in front of me. Professor Mills. _Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god._

"Professor Mills?"

For some idiotic reason, I stand from my seat. She looks surprised and stands back a little bit.

"I saw you sitting out here alone and thought I would come say hello."

"Hello," I say kinda of awkwardly. She giggles an actual, honest to god giggle, and now im beaming from ear to ear.

"Hi," she looks down at the ground for a moment and I will her to look back up.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Her eyes completely light up and she nods before setting her drink on the table and putting her laptop strap across the back of her chair. Im watching her in awe, not sure what to say or do.

"Thank you." She smiles politely.

"Of course. What are you drinking?"

"Oh, just coffee. Black with two sugars. And you?"

"Hot cocoa. Whipped cream and cinnamon," I blush, realizing how childish that sounds, and glance down at my hands. She laughs again and im growing to love that sound.

"My son, henry, drinks hot cocoa the same way. It's his favorite."

My heart drops into my stomach. A son would mean there's a father. Shit.

"I didn't know you had a son. How old?"

"He's ten," oh god. Ten?! Im feeling sicker as this conversation continues.

"That's," I pause, trying to think of an appropriate reaction to this information, "Great. That's great. Henry is a great name. How did you pick it?"

"He's named after my father," she takes a sip of her coffee, her eyes closing momentarily and she moans softly, effectively ruining my underwear. Oh what I would give to be that cup, "And you, Ms. Swan? Where does Emma come from?"

"I- I actually don't know. My parents gave me up when I was a baby. Ive been bounced around in foster care all my life."

"Oh, I'm-"

"Don't apologize. It's okay. Im proud of who I turned out to be."

The surprise etches its way onto her face and I smile a bit.

"Well then, that's really something. And what made you go into photography?" I'm shocked she remembered my major. I said it the first day of class, and that was three weeks ago.

"I just love capturing the essence of people. There's something really amazing about catching someone at just the right time. You have a window into their soul sealed into a picture, something that could last forever."

"Well, Ms. Swan, I am impressed."

"You would be an amazing model," I accidentally blurt out. She stares at me for several beats before laughing nervously. "Im sorry," I splutter, "I have a severe case of verbal diarrhea."

"Oh dear, it's alright," I can tell she is trying to stop laughing at my expense, so I take a sip of cocoa. Suddenly, shes leaning forward in her seat and begins wiping whipped cream off my lips. She pauses mid-wipe, realizes what shes doing, and starts to pull away, glancing at my lips and then back to my eyes. She sits back in her seat, not a word exchange between us.

"I-"And then her phone is ringing and she is standing from the table to answer it, a finger in the air motioning she'll only be a minute. I can't hear what shes saying, and I don't try. My fingers trace where hers once were and im dumbfounded. _What was that?_

When she comes back, she begins lifting her bad off her chair and says, "I'm sorry Ms. Swan, I really must leave. My son will be home from school soon and I don't want him to be home alone for too long. It's his first day walking home," she seems flustered and worried, emotions I've never seen on her before.

"Sure, absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow in class professor Mills. And please, call me Emma."

"See you tomorrow, Emma," and then she walks away.

 **Regina's POV**

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit. What was I thinking? What was I fucking thinking?! Am I crazy? I just sat and had coffee with her! I told her about henry! Shes my student! Damn it Regina. Pull yourself together. This isn't a big deal._

When I pull into the driveway, I see the silhouette of my son standing in the dining room, placing his binder and book on his desk. It must be math homework.

 _Wait. He's doing his homework?_ I watch him sit down at the table and start writing. I can't believe what im seeing. _Henry never does homework unless I tell him to._ I am overcome with a feeling of pride. My son is growing up.

Suddenly, there's a knock on my window. I turn my head, a scream stuck in my throat, until I see Katherine outside. I turn off the car and step out.

"What are you doing here, stalker?" she throws her head back and laughs.

"I was gonna come by and check on Henry and make sure he got home okay."

"He's inside… doing homework."

We both turn and glance at the window. My son is stilling at the table, writing away.

"Wow, Regina. He's growing up."

"I know. I can hardly stand it."

"Well, he's growing up, and now you've got a new love interest to play with. I say you're both getting along rather well," she's smirking at me the way only she can, and I feel the blush rising up my cheeks.

"Kat, come on," I know I'm pouting, but I want her to drop it.

"Who is he, Gina? Im your best friend. You've know me since we were in dippers. You can talk to me. It's okay to move on, babe," I feel guilty, and I know it shows on my face. "He was an asshole, Regina. What he did to you…" she doesn't finish her sentence, "He isn't coming back, love," I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"It's a she," Katherine stares at me for a long minute.

"Did you think I would stop being your friend if you told me you were gay?"

"I'm not gay. It's just her."

"Who is she?"

"My student." I don't realize I'm crying until she wipes the ears off my cheeks and pulls me into a hug.

"And you really like her?" I nod my head slowly.

"I had coffee with her today," I mumble.

"Oh really? And how was that?" she still hugging me, even though I'm pushing her away. I can't have this conversation. I can't talk about this.

"It was coffee, Kat," I mumble again. I push myself defiantly out of her arms, finally getting her to relinquish her hold on me, and take a step back, leaning against my car.

"You look beautiful, Gina," she says it quietly, looking me up and down. "I haven't seen you this dressed up in such a long, long time," she softly runs her fingers through my hair. "Even your hair is down. My god Gina. You look like a queen." Her eyes have clouded a little, and I am desperate to try to veer away from this conversation.

"Well don't get used to it," I smile a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh I won't," she winks at me, for once catching my drift and letting go.

"Wanna come in? You can help with dinner."

"I would love to."

We walk with her arm draped over my shoulders up the porch steps, and I am filled with relief. Katherine and I will figure this out. We always do.

 **Emma's POV**

"What the bloody hell do you mean she wiped whipped cream off your lip?!"

"Sit down! I'll show you!"

Belle and I have been going back and forth over my exchange with professor Mills for over an hour. I reenact exactly what happened for her, and she is staring at me wide eyed.

"Emma, I can't believe it. I can't bloody believe that happened. Shes so into you, Emma!"

"She has a ten year old son!"

"Emma, im not saying she wants to marry you. But she definitely wants you, and you want her. You should go for it! Flirt with her!"

"Belle…"

"I know. I know Neal fucked you up and you don't trust people anymore. Emma you've got it bad for this women. For fucks sakes, you imagined fucking her against the wall in class today! What more proof do you need?"

"It's not about proof. It's about-"

"Okay stop. You're over analyzing this. Let's do best and worst case scenario. Okay?"

Belle knows I'm all about best and worst case. I've learned it's' better to weigh the risks sometimes, instead of just jumping in. I nod my head, allowing her to continue.

"What's your worst case?"

"I don't know, Belle! I don't know!"

"Okay, fine. So worst case she just wants to sleep with you. Is that the worst case? She tells you she just wants to fuck and then you go back to being student and teacher?"

"Don't you think the worst case scenario would be I approach her and she turns me down? Wouldn't that be the worst case?"

"Babe, she isn't going to turn you down. She wants you. That's established already."

"Okay if you insist. And best case scenario…?"

"She wants something real with you."

"I want something real with her too."

"Okay. So best case, you maybe pursue a relationship. Worst case you sleep with a women who ruins your panties every time you see her. How bad could pursuing this really be?" I bite my lip.

"It could be really good."

"She wants you, Emma. That much is certain. You just have to convince her to make a move."

 **Regina's POV**

"Hold on, Kat. I just got an email. Let me check it really quick."

Henry had just gone to bed and Kat is refusing to leave until we thoroughly discuss my situation.

"You're not getting out of this, Regina. I'll stay here all night until you talk to me."

"My students have a project due next week. It might be someone asking a question. It'll only take a second." I head into the dining room to grab my phone. "Oh my god. Katherine come in here." Katherine comes running in.

"What?! Are you okay?!"

"It's from her. Kat it's from her."

"The girl? What does it say? Did you open it?"

"I can't. You do it. Please Kat," she rolls her eyes and clears her throat dramatically, taking the phone from me.

"Professor Mills. I was wondering if you could look at my paper for the project due next week and let me know how it sounds. I really value your opinion and expertise. I can bring it in anytime that works for you, please just let me know. I understand that you can't do this for everyone, but like I said, your opinion means a lot to me and I would just love to have you look it over. Thank you. Emma Swan." Im staring at Katherine slack-jawed "Oh" is all I can manage top say.

"Emma Swan… Nice name and boy has she got a crush on you."

We go and sit in the living room, brining my phone with us. I recounted our entire interaction and she is laughing by the end of it.

"Regina you are so awkward!"

"Shut up! I know! Shes just," I take a deep breath, "So amazing. Shes smart, funny, and witty and I don't know. Shes just amazing."

"Okay, let's get a response to this girl. Yes?" I nod my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Emma's POV**

"She responded! Belle, wake up! She responded!"

It is nice in the morning and I know Belle is going to be very pissed. Very, very pissed. She is grumbling already, trying to ignore me. I throw my pillow across the room.

"Belle! I have to read this to you! C'mon, you can go back to sleep in a little bit!"

"I hate you, you love sick Swan."

"Ms. Swan. Thank you for the kind words; you know how to ask for help in the proper way (flattery will get you everything!). You're welcome to come in during my office hours on Wednesday, Thursdays, or Fridays this week if you are ready. I would be happy to look over anything you have to give me. Just let me know when you'll be coming so I can expect you. Thanks. Professor Mills." I tack on a delighted and high pitched squeal at the end. Belle sits up in bed.

"Shit, Emma. When are you going to do it?"

"Thursday. Thursday is a good day. Maybe I'll let her know today after class. It'll give me an excuse to talk to her."

"Good idea. Can I go back to sleep now?" I laugh.

"Yes, Belle. Thank you. Im sorry for waking you up."

"Shes basically in love with ya, Em. Good night," I giggle.

"Night belle."

I am practically sprinting to English, even though I know im 10 minutes early. I take my usual seat and Lacey shows up a few minutes after me. Professor Mills isn't here yet.

"Hey Emma. How are you doing? You look great," I beam.

"Thanks, Lacey!" I have donned my favorite red leather jacket and a pair of skin tight jeans. My ass looks fantastic. "Listen, I've got to stay behind and talk to professor Mills after class, but I'll meet you in the café, alright?"

"Sure," she winks at me, knowing my frustration at the overuse of the word in this room, "Everything good?"

"Everything is great. I just need to confirm something with her."

Just then the door swings open and she saunters in. a hush falls over the room, with the exception of Lacey and I. everyone is too intimidated to speak when she comes in, for what reason I am unsure. Am I swooning over her? Absolutely. But intimidated? Hell no. I think she's shorter than me. Her eyes meet mine briefly and I smile. She returns it slightly and then starts her usual task of setting up her laptop and turning on the projector. It's the same pattern every day and I am ridiculously smitten with it. I being taking my notebook out, humming an old tune as im getting set up for class.

"I love that song," a quiet mutter reaches my ears and I shoot my head up when I realize it was professor Mills. My eyes widen a little.

"Me too," I mutter back. Lacey kicks my foot causing me to look at her. She is staring at me wide eyed and then arches her eyebrow and pointedly glances at professor Mills. I nonchalantly shrug my shoulders, and turn my attention back to the font of the room where our lesson has just begun.

"Okay, class dismissed."

Everyone quickly rises from their seats and the class begins to empty out. I take my time, putting everything away one item at a time. Lacey nudges me, waving goodbye and telling me she'll meet me at the café. I nod and then turn my attention back to professor Mills. It suddenly and painfully dawns on me that we are alone in here, and unbidden, I imagine her pushing me onto a desk and kissing me heavily. I flush, taking a moment to collect myself before speaking.

"So," I clear my throat again, feeling as if my voice is stuck there. "Is Thursday good for you?"

"Sure, Ms. Swan, Thursday is fine. Anytime between 12 and 1."

"Great. Uh. Thanks," I collect my things and turn to walk out the door. In a moment of courage, I turn back to her.

"Professor Mills?"

"Yes?"

"Would you, maybe after our meeting, like to go to Starbucks and, you know, actually plan to sit together?" she looks completely dumbfounded and I find myself immediately regretting my decision to ask her out.

"Come to my office at 12:45," is that a no? Crestfallen, I nod. "After we're done, I'll pack up and we can go over."

"Really?!" she arches an eyebrow at me and I blush, "I'll see you Thursday then," I try to hide the beaming smile that's attempting to break out onto my face.

"Thursday," she nods her head, but I can't see her smile is brighter than the sun. I slink out the door and when it shuts behind me, I sink down against it for a moment and pop up, running down the stairs to meet Lacey for lunch.

When I arrive at the café, I'm surprised to find Lacey and Belle sitting together chatting quietly. My good mood immediately deflates when I see the look on their faces. Lacey look shocked and Belle is whispering to her urgently. I approach them slowly, slipping my wallet into my backpack.

"Hey guys, I'm surprised to see you both here. What's up?" Belle smiles a guilty smile and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. It just kinda slipped out. I figured she knew. You guys have class together 4 days a week!" I stare at her in horror.

"Belle!" I turn and look at Lacey. Suddenly, they both look at each other and burst out laughing. I stand in front of the table, staring at them.

"We're sorry, Em!" Lacey is wiping tears from her eyes as Belle continues to guffaw into her hands. "We just wanted to see your face! Oh god why didn't we tape that?! Take a seat baby. Tell us how it went."

"I am so royally ticked at you both right now. You especially," I look at Belle pointedly.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I saw Lacey and she told me you had stayed behind to talk to professor Mills and we had a hilarious chat about your monumental crush on her."

"Lacey, you knew?"

"Emma, darling, I saw you wipe drool from your moth when she bent over the other day to pick something up. Your eyes never leave her. Its hard to miss unless you are blind." I blush again.

"So? Tell us how it went!"

"I asked her out!" I blurt out. They both stare at me.

"Like on a date?" they say together.

"I asked her to go to Starbucks with me after our meeting."

"I can't believe you had the balls to do that Emma! You've got a date with a smoking hot professor!" Lacey cheers.

"Yeah, shes pretty fucking hot."

 **Regina's POV**

"What do you mean she asked you out?!"

"Would you keep it down!?"

Katherine and I took Henry to the park after dinner so he could play with his friends and we could catch up.

"I'm, sorry! I just can't believe she asked you out!"

"I can't believe I said yes. This is so inappropriate."

"Listen. For now, it's just coffee. You both know you want more, but for right now, just pretend it's a cup of coffee with me."

"Katherine-"

"Don't you dare try to bullshit me. You want her. You want her in you, on you, around you…"

I flush deeply, embarrassed because shes right. I've never wanted someone like this before.

"So," Katherine interrupts my thoughts, "What're you going to wear?"

 **Emma's POV**

"BELLE! WHAT DO I WEAR?!"

It's Wednesday night and I've yet found an outfit to wear tomorrow.

"MY MEETING WITH HER IS IN THIRTEEN HOURS!"

Belle, instead of helping me, is taking snapchats of my anguish and sending them to Lacey, giggling like a school girl. There's a knock on the door and I turn, dressed only in my underwear in front of my closet, and check the peephole.

"Oh, thank god!"

It's Lacey, and she brought our new friend Ruby over, too.

"Whoa, Em! Ever heard of pants? Or, you know, just clothes in general?"

"Help me decide what to wear! This is a major crisis!" They're all rolling their eyes and laughing, but I guess one look at my unusually distressed face has them singing a different tune.

It's now almost one in the morning ad my outfit had been picked.

"What're you gonna do? Are you going to sleep with her?"

Lacey and I are sitting in my bed while Ruby and Belle share her bed, I think they have a crush on each other, but I don't want to ask Belle just yet, in case she takes it the wrong way.

"I=I don't know! I want to."

"You really think shes hot?" Lacey asks me.

"There's just something about her. I don't know what it is. And no. this isn't an abandoned parent's thing or a Neal broke my heart thing. Im attracted to her. Period," they all squeal in delight.

"Who would have thought Emma would be the first out of all of us to get laid," I turn deep, deep red.

"Guys, come on. It's not like that. It's not just getting laid."

"But we all know it's going to happen," Ruby counters.

"Okay," Lacey hops off my bed. "This girl needs her beauty rest. And god knows she needs a lot of it," I pretend to be offended, but it's hard to cover up the giggles. Ruby jumps off the bed too, followed by Belle and I see them out. I hug them both separately and then stand back as Belle does the same.

"You're going to look amazing, Emma," Ruby reassures me. "Seriously, she won't even know what hit her when you swagger into that room."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she drooled a little," I laugh at the thought, high on the feeling of being desired.

When they leave, Belle and I climb into bed, turning off all the lights as we go.

"Good night, Belle."

"Good night, Emma. Try to sleep okay? The sooner you sleep, the faster the day will come."

"Gee, thanks mom," we both snicker a little.

An hour and a half later, I'm still wide awake.

"Pssssst! Belle. Still awake?" she grumbles, and I can tell shes turning over in bed.

"You okay?"

"I can't sleep," I can practically hear her eyes roll.

"Go in my fridge and heat up some milk. My mom use to do that for me and it helps."

I hop out of bed and begin reheating the milk. Belle sits up when I turn the lamp on.

"Want to talk about it?" I shake my head.

"I just wanna sleep," I sit on the floor quietly sipping the warm milk.

"Don't stress, Em. Go in there and be yourself. You're gorgeous and you know she already knows you're intelligent. Your paper sounds great, she said yes to going out with you, what more could you need?"

"I just don't know if this is a good idea," I sound pathetic.

"Emma, come over here," Belle pats her bed and I clamber into it. Not usually one for physical affection, I welcome the warm embrace. She kisses the top of my head softly.

"I've known you a long time, Emma. I would be lying if I said I want nervous about her hurting you. But, that being said, I wouldn't encourage you if I didn't think it was a good idea. You light up when you talk about her, Emma," I nod my head, smiling a little bit. "Look, there you are. I haven't seen you like this since Neal. I know that hurts to say. I know you don't want to trust her. But shes different; shes an adult. Neal was just juvenile. I won't let her hurt you," her grip on me tightens and I snuggle deeper into her.

"I love you, Belle," shes the only person I've ever felt safe enough to say that to.

"I love you too, Emma Swan."

When I wake up the next morning, I hear my alarm going off and reach my arm out to turn it off, only to find it out of reach. I fell asleep in Belle's bed. Shes sound asleep, snoring lightly, and I watch her for a moment. Feeling a bit like a creeper, I slink out of bed and turn off my still blaring alarm. How that doesn't wake her up, I'll never know. I check my phone for any notifications and then I see the day. Thursday.

"IT'S THURSDAY!"

Belle bolts up right in bed at my scream, and I am immediately running for the shower, a trail of clothes being strewn behind me as I go.

"Emma Swan!" Belle calls after me. I pause at the bathroom door, turning to face her. "Relax. I'm proud of you, kid. Today is going to be amazing," we both share a smile and then she nods her head and I run into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Today is going to be amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Regina's POV**

"It's Thursday." I whisper quietly to myself. Im alone in my room, getting ready for work. My usual routine isn't feeling sufficient today, but I've already worn my nice and I don't have another one. I should have asked Katherine if I could borrow something of hers. Too late now. I am so nervous I feel like my whole body I vibrating. Its 7:30 and I have to go wake Henry for school, so I quietly pad into his room, opening the door and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Henry, baby, it's time to get up. Come one sweetie," I ruffle his hair and rub his back. I know he should be able to wake up on his own, but I like this. Some mornings I get a mushy, snuggly little boy, and I wouldn't trade those days for anything.

"Okay, okay." He grumbles. Today is obviously not one of those days.

"Would you like eggs and bacon for breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. Go wash your face and brush your hair please. Then come on down."

He slides out of bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and teetering a little bit on his still tired feet. I follow him out and head downstairs to make breakfast.

As I'm whisking the eggs, I think of all the possible outcomes for today. Number one, we have a nice chat over a drink and go our separate ways and never do this again. Number two, she asks me out again. Number three, I ask her out again. As im going through my list, the phone rings. I snatch it quickly, seeing Katherine's name on the screen.

"Good morning sunshine!" I giggle a little, despite myself.

"Good morning Kat," I deadpan.

"Well rested?"

"Yes, mom," I teased.

"Don't forget to pay for her drink. Just do it. She'll be putty in your hands. Pull out her chair. Compliment her outfit, it doesn't matter what shes wearing. Tell her she smells nice. Ask her lots of questions."

"Okay, okay."

"Mom! Im hungry!"

"Kat, listen, I'll call you later this afternoon."

"Hi aunt Kat!" Henry is dishing food on to his plate, getting pieces of egg everywhere, of course.

"Hey! Hey! I got it. Go sit down. Give mom one second please. Patience, young man," he rolls his eyes, putting his plate down and walking over to the kitchen table. "Attitude!"

"Okay, sorry! Im hungry."

"I'll talk to you later, Gina. Good luck! Be yourself! Love you!" the line goes dead.

 **Emma's POV**

12:37; its 12:37 and I'm standing outside the building where her office is. I have once again donned my red leather jacket, but I have opted for a skirt and tights instead of jeans. She could be impressed by this. I read my paper over again. Of course, it's a little too late to change anything short of writing on it myself, but I need something to pass the time and keep me from throwing up. I've never been like this at school. I do well, but Im a slacker. I don't like work or rules or structure. But this women makes me feel like a completely different person. She makes me want to be something. In me canvas bag, I have my camera. I've had it for years, sometimes I can't adjust the zoon just right, but its mine all the same. I take it out and take a few shots of the door that leads into the hallway.

12:43

I think I can go inside now. I step in, clutching my camera. I scan the doors until I find her number. 2002. Her name is listed above the number. I take a snap of that too, before sliding it back into my bag as quietly as possible. I can hear papers rustling on the other side of the door and my breath hitches a little. Her foot must be tapping on the floor, because I can hear the reverberations. Taking a deep breath, I knock quietly but, hopefully, assertively.

"Come on in," her voice is like a siren call and I turn the handle, focusing on walking with as much confidence as possible. One look at her and my heart begins to beat wild, unsteady rhythm. She's wearing an aqua, spaghetti strap tank top, her bra strap sticking out in an annoyingly adorable way, and tight jeans. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail as usual, and her smile is warm and welcoming. I try to return it as best I can.

"Hi." I feel like I stuttered through that whole word.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan. Have a seat," she gestures to the chair next to the desk. I feel like I'm frozen, watching her gaze move from my face down my body and back up again. When her eyes meet mine, I glance away quickly. It's then that I realize how small the room is. There's her desk, my chair, and a big bookshelf, mostly empty. I gape at the room, suddenly feeling like the four walls are closing in on us.

"Ms. Swan…?" her voice interrupts my train of thought and I realize I haven't taken my seat yet.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just so… small in here," she laughs a little and I'm relieved.

"I agree. Second year professors like me don't get the big offices until much later," I smile a little, glancing around the room again. "Let's take a look at your paper."

Oh yeah. The whole reason I'm even here. I open my bag and retrieve the folder containing my paper.

"Here you go," I slide the paper over to her, careful not to let my touch linger. _Stay calm, Emma. Stay calm._

"You brought your camera?" I turn beat red.

"I, uh, always have it with me. Whenever the mood strikes me, I take a picture. Well, mostly whenever."

"And when do you refrain?" I bite my tongue, stopping myself from telling her how badly I want to photograph her.

"Oh, you know, the usual. In class mostly, eating out, stuff like that," she seems satisfied with my answer.

"Okay," she turns her attention to my paper and begins reading it quietly to herself, her pen following each line. I watch her face mostly, desperate to take a picture. Her lips press together as the rereads a sentence.

"Bad?"

"No," she glances up. "I like it. Very insightful. I like the metaphor."

Metaphors. I recall the day we learned about metaphors, the day I imagined fucking her against the wall and, against my will, I blush again.

"Thank you." She continues reading quietly to herself. She writes little notes as she goes, most of them content oriented, some grammatical.

"Okay. So, general consensus, this is an amazing paper. You kicked ass."

I feel my heart clench at the genuineness of her voice. I kicked ass. Emma Swan ass kicker. Damn that feels good.

"Th-thank you," I stutter, my heart now racing. "Thanks," I repeat myself for clarity purposes, and also to feel less lame.

"I want you to be a little more specific in this paragraph. You see how in the first paragraph, you defined this word? I want you to go with same kind of concept here. I know it seems redundant, but it helps with clarity and consistency. That's good for your paper."

"Okay, yeah I see what you're saying."

"Also, comma splice here. I'll take off for that," her voice is stern, but she's smiling. Sometimes I don't even know what to do with her, she's so cute.

"Comma splice…?" I tried to recall if she had taught us that, but I couldn't.

"Okay, look at this half of your sentence before the comma. It's a complete sentence, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, that's an independent clause. Now look at the other half after the comma. Independent clause?"

"Yes."

"Yes. So, that's a comma splice. You can put a semicolon there, or a period if you would prefer. That would depend on how you want it to flow."

I am completely blown away by all of this. She's just so intelligent. I can hardly stand it.

"Okay, yeah. I got it," I can't think of anything else I can say except okay. My heart is still pounding and I just feel like I'm stumbling all over myself.

"This makes sense, right? You get it?" I nod my head again, more eager this time.

"Totally. Thank you for doing this. You just really know your stuff and I love that so much. It's really refreshing to listen to you," its her turn to blush now, as she turns away from my gaze. I slide the paper back towards me and move to put it away.

"I'll pack up my things and we can go. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, dear. Thank you though."

I watch her slip her papers into her laptop bag and sling it over her shoulder. She pulls her keys out of her purse before putting that strap over her laptop one, and then shuts down her desktop computer.

"Okay," I hear her take a deep breathe. Could she be as nervous as I am? Or is she dreading this? Did she say yes out of pity? _Swan. Keep it together. She isn't Neal. She isn't your parents. She isn't trying to hurt you. Shes a good person, kind person. Just go with it._

"All set?" I ask. Her eyes rise to meet mine, and I'm stuck with the domesticity of all of it.

"Yes, I believe so," I open the door for her and she slips by, the faint smell of her perfume trailing after her. She smells like apples; maybe its her shampoo. She locks the door and her sunglasses, always on top of her head, gets slipped onto her face. God shes precious.

"After you, professor," she smiles one of the most genuine smiles I have ever seen, all wide eyed and toothy.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

We make our way down the narrow hallway, me just a few steps behind her. She holds the door open for me when we get outside and we walk in companionable silence. Every now and then her hand brushes mine and a shiver runs down my spine. I can't tell if she notices, or if shes feels the same, nut I glance at her every so often as we walk. Her hair in the sunlight is a rich brown and the natural flow is just barely subdued by the ponytail. Her face is round, her body all curves. Im stuck again by her natural beauty. She wearing no makeup. _Damn._

When we get to Starbucks, she stands ahead of me in line.

"So, hot coca with whipped cream and cinnamon?" I blush.

"You remembered."

"Of course. Henry drinks the exact same," oh right. Her son.

"And you. Black with two sugars?" She smiles and a giggle comes out too.

"Usually. I think I might try something a little sweeter."

"I hear pumpkin spice lattes are all the rave right now if you're into that kind of stuff," we're both laughing now and I'm monumentally relieved.

"Well, I'm not so sure for myself, but my best friend Katherine is crazy about them."

"Yeah, Lacey, from class?" she nods her head. "She's obsessed. She waited in line for like half an hour the day they started making them here so she could have one."

"I figured you two were friends."

"Yeah, we hang out a lot."

It's her turn in line and she walks to place her order.

"I would like a Grande hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, please. Also, a Grande vanilla latte. Scalding please." I reach my hand out and lay it on her shoulder, trying to stop her.

"Professor Mills-"

"No, no. I insist." I can't help the blush spreading all over my body. Im swooning.

"I really don't-"

"Sh. Maybe I'll consider letting you pick up the tab next time," I nearly squeal in delight. Next time. She already wants there to be a next time! She pays for our drinks and we stand off to the side to wait.

"Thank you," I whisper quietly, looking down at my feet.

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Swan."

"You can call me Emma, you know? Or Em. Or I guess whatever you want," shes laughing now.

"I'll work on it, Emma."

I hear the barista call out "Regina!" and shes moving towards the counter to retrieve her drink. _Regina? Her first name is Regina. That's fucking gorgeous._ She returns, clutching her drink in her hand.

"It smells delicious."

"Sure does."

A moment later, they call my name, and I take my drink.

"Where would you like to sit, Emma?" I smile at the way my name sounds coming out of her mouth.

"Maybe somewhere a little quieter?"

The Starbucks was crowded and noisy. I already felt like people were staring.

"I know a nice place. Follow me."

We only walk for a minute and then I see a small set of tables under towering oak trees. "How's this?" she asks, concerned perhaps.

"Lovely," I walk toward a table directly under a tree, setting my drink down before moving to sit. She pulls my chair out before I get the chance. I stare at her.

"Sit, Emma. It's just a chair," shes teasing me, but she looks anxious somehow.

"I'm sorry. Thank you," she tucks it in as I sit, sliding me into the table. After shes seated, we both release a heavy sigh.

"You look so nice, Emma," I think I've died and gone to heaven.

"Thank you." I spend far too much time blushing around this women.

"So do you, professor Mills," she seems to be hesitating, biting her lip.

"I think you could call me Regina, if you'd like. After all, I did but you hot chocolate," she winks at me and I immediately burst out laughing.

"Regina…" I try the name out, and I notice her shiver. "Are you cold?"

She stares at me. "What?"

"You shivered. I thought maybe you were cold. I was going to offer you my jacket."

"Sure, I'm a little chilly." I stand immediately shrugging off my jacket and walk around to the other side of the table to help her into it. My fingertips brush her bare skin and I feel as if they're on fire now. I walk back and sit down, appraising her in my clothes.

"That's a very nice color on you, Regina," another shiver and I realize she isn't cold. _Oh damn, is it possible shes affected by me too?_

"Thank you," now shes blushing and my god the pink in her cheeks. Im so attracted to her.

"How's your semester going?" I'm a little thrown by the change in pace.

"I'm enjoying it so far. I love this campus, it's beautiful to photograph. Very inspiring. And my professors are all pretty good. Nobody tops you, of course," I wink at her and she laughs, the kind of where her head falls back. "The work can be a bit crazy and my schedule sometimes overwhelms me, but my roommate Belle is my best friend in the whole world and she helps me through everything." I've never volunteered so much information to anyone in my lifetime, besides Belle.

"My best friend Katherine and I are like that. She lives two blocks down from us and is over all the time. Sometimes I think she actually lives in our home," she laughs, seeming to recall a memory.

"And Henry? You said he was ten, right?"

"Yes, ten. He's growing up so fast. And he adores Katherine. Shes helped me raise him since he was a baby."

"Henry's father?"

"Non-existent. We had a falling out within a month of Henry's birth. I haven't seen or heard from him since he left almost 10 years ago."

"I'm so sorry," I'm supremely uncomfortable now. I can't believe I brought him up.

"It's okay. Henry understands, I think. As much as a ten year old can. And we've managed just fine all these years."

"You seem like a great mom."  
"I do my best. I love him so much."

"What about you? You said you've been in foster homes. Have any of them stuck?"

"No, not really. I've been to 8 homes, but they were always parents with tons of other kids and they just wanted extra money. It was always temporary for me and I usually ran away so they would move me. I met Belle when we were eight. I was on my third home and I ran away and went to the playground. She was sitting on the swings and I was sitting in the sand crying. She came over and started talking to me and we've been attached to the hip ever since. She's an English major and I'm babbling," she smiles.

"You're perfect. I mean, you were fine. I'm interested in hearing about your life," shes stammering through all of it and it's so, so cute.

"Oh. Thank you," we both pause to sip our drinks. "How's the latte?"

"Actually quite good. Hot."

"Well, you did ask for scalding."

"I like two things scalding: showers and coffee."

"That's a good motto," suddenly, I feel her foot brush against mine. I pretend not to notice, but subtly kick her back. I've never played footsie, but I think this is it.

"What about your parents?"

"My father died many years ago of a heart attack and my mother… Well, we aren't on good terms. Shes appalled that im an English professor and a single mom. She thinks I'm too good for that."

"She sounds like a…" I trail off. A snob. The same thing I thought of the brilliant, gorgeous, quirky women sitting in front of me just a few weeks ago.

"Bitch?" she lightly taps my foot again. I jump.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah that's why I would say," she laughs lightly, but there's a hint of sadness and heaviness in it.

"I know. I struggle with her at times, but mostly we just never talk."

"I'm so sorry. I know how you feel," the silence is back. She nudges me again, this time running her foot up my calf and I blush, making eye contact with her."

"Where do you see yourself in ten years, Emma?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I guess, I would like to be married, maybe have a child. I guess it's kinda of complicated because I want to travel the world and take pictures of fascinating people, but I also wasn't to settle down and have a family. I thought about photographing people for magazines and stuff like that. And now I'm babbling again. I'm so sorry." She laughs again.

"Emma, I asked. I like hearing about your life and your goals and your ambitions. That's what dates are for, right?" I can feel my heart start racing. She called it a date. I call it a date and now she called it a date. _God, Swan. You are swooning hard._

"Okay, so can I ask you now? Do you still see yourself doing this in ten years? How did you decide to become a teacher?" she pauses, looking up at the tree above us.

"When I got pregnant with Henry, I thought my fiancée and I would get married and have henry and I don't think I thought too far past that. When he left, I knew I needed to take care of my son, so I went to school to get my degree in teaching and I hoped I would change someone's life in the classroom. As long as I can keep my job here, I think I would stay. But I haven't thought about marriage or even dating in 10 years."

"What made you change your mind?" I pray she'll answer me the way I want her to. I feel her foot brush mine slowly.

"I think we'll save that for later," suddenly, something dawns on her. "What time is it?" she checks her phone. "Oh shit. We've got to get going or we'll be late for class." I stand hurriedly and take her empty cup, depositing both of ours in the trash. We collect our bags and start walking towards class. I see Lacey coming up the walkway and immediately turn and walk the other direction. I laugh.

"Something funny, Ms. Swan?"

"No, not at all, professor Mills," we're both laughing. Before we enter the building, she stops me.

"Emma-"She pulls me away from the building, out of earshot of other people. Her touch on my skin is electric and my whole body is on fire. I gasp slightly when her hand slides down my arm and squeezes my hand. "I really enjoyed this with you. I want you to understand that if you're not interested in pursuing anything, I understand. But that being said, I would like to do this again. Or something like it. Maybe somewhere off campus?"

I can hardly breathe. My heart is racing and my ears are pounding and I'm not sure if I'm imagining this or not.

"You're… asking me out on a date?" she nods shyly, glancing down at her feet.

"Is it too soon?"

"No, Regina, definitely not. I would love to go out with you," shes beaming, absolutely beaming, for the first time, I let go of my self-control and giggle like a child.

"We should really go inside. You go first," I nod and turn to walk in. "Emma!" I turn to her. "Your jacket," she shrugs it off her shoulders and hand it back to me. "Thank you for letting me borrow it. Even though I wasn't cold," she wink at me and I giggle again.

"Anytime you are cold, just let me know." Shes cracking up.

"Go inside."

I jog up the stairs, internally screaming. When I bust through the boor I see Lacey expectantly waiting for me. She stands from her chair and runs to me and we both run down the hall out of earshot of anyone, especially Regina when she comes upstairs. _Regina. I can call her Regina now. Oh god yes._

"Emma Swan she was wearing your jacket!" Lacey is squealing and shaking my shoulders.

"I know. She was cold! Actually she had a shiver that I mistook for a cold. And I can call her Regina now and Lace oh my god she asked if I wanted to go out again sometime."

"Emma no way! No fucking way! Oh shit!"

Never in my life have I felt more alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Emma's POV**

Back at the dorms several hours later, the four of us are all congregated in my room. I have just told them the whole story of my epic date with Regina Mills, in detail, and everyone is in awe.

"Emma, if I didn't know better, I would think this is a bunch of bullshit," Ruby is still reeling.

"Seriously, when I saw you two walking up the path together, I just about shit my pants. I couldn't believe it. And in your jacket!"

"She looked ridiculously hot in it," the absolute and complete glee I'm feeling is so hard to contain. "I can't believe she wants me. She asked me out. Like actually asked me out. On a date."

"Emma, you're glowing," Belle crawls over to me and sits in my lap, throwing her arms around me. "This is the best day of my life."

Everyone in the room has tears in their eyes as she snuggles into me, sniffling a little.

"I have been waiting for this day for ten years, Swan. Ten. And not it's here and I don't even know how to express my gratitude to this woman for lightening your spirits and changing your outlook on life. Im so proud of you, Emma. Thank you for taking a chance on her." I smile, tears streaming down my cheeks. It's late, but I have a sudden need for fresh air.

"Would you guys mind if I went out for a walk? I need some fresh air and I think I'm gonna go take some new photographs of campus."

"Of course, Emma"

"We'll wait around till you come back. Text us if you get into trouble please."

"Thanks guys. I love you." I kiss Belle's head as I stand and grab my camera, putting it over my neck, and slip my shoes on. "Be back soon." And I closed the door behind me.

 **Regina's POV**

I am aching to tell Katherine. As we sit at the kitchen table eating dinner, she continues to eye me, one eyebrow arched. Emma is all I can think about and my body is like a live wire with every thought. Her touch, her smell, her intoxicating laugh, everything about her has me completely smitten. I never thought I would be smitten again.

"Mom, I'm full. Can I go play video games?" I start to refuse, telling him we should go over his homework, but Katherine interjects.

"Go ahead, Henry. In half an hour we'll come in and do a homework check before story time. Okay?" he nods adamantly and puts his plate in the sink before darting off to the living room. Katherine is at my side in a heartbeat.

"Spill. Every last detail," I recount the entire afternoon, blushing though the whole thing.

"Gina," she hugs me tightly, "I'm so happy for you! You asked her out!"

"Where should I take her?"

"Ask her if there's any clubs she likes!"

"Clubs? Kat, I don't go clubbing."

"Regina. Think about this. It's a chance to go dance with her. Hold her in your arms, grind with her. It's like sex but not as good." I'm smiling despite myself and flushed.

"I'll ask her if she wants to. I can't believe I told her so much. I told her about Daniel and about my mother. I haven't felt anything like this in so long and I don't know why."

"You just like her, Gina. Really like her. Don't overthink this. Just go with it. You're both on the same page now. It's all okay."

"You're right," I think for a moment. "Would you mind babysitting Henry tonight?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"After he goes to bed, I'm going to go back to campus."

"You're not gonna go looking for her, are you? Because that is weird."

"No! God, no. I want to go to the performance hall. I need some quite time."

"Of course I'll watch him."

After Henry gets tucked in, I clean up a little then head for the door.

"Don't be too late, Gina. You know how I feel about you wandering around campus late at night."

"I know. I'll be back soon. I just really need to do this."

"Drive safe," she kisses my cheek and opens the door for me.

When I get to the school, it's practically deserted. I park in the parking garage where I usually park and then walk across the street to the performance hall.

Katherine doesn't know this, nobody does, but I come here at night sometimes to use the piano in the practice room. I love playing piano. Ever since I was a little girl, my father used to play for me and eventually taught me. It was the one thing we did together that mother approved of. I slipped quietly into the giant room, flipping the spotlights on so it shone only on the piano. Within minutes of playing I was immersed in my song. All that was left of me, the music, and a dream of Emma Swan.

 **Emma's POV**

It's dark and a little bit chilly, a crisp breeze reminding me that fall is in the air. The way the moon is shining tonight is enchanting. I think about Regina as I wander, wondering what shes doing and more importantly, if shes thinking about me too. I've wandered over to the performance hall, where I see a light on in one of the practice rooms. It's late, and I wonder who would be in here at this hour. I slip in quietly, shutting the door lightly behind me. That's when I hear the soft whispers of a piano floating in the air. I draw closer, the sweet melody becoming louder. It's powerful and moving and I can tell from out here that it's a love song. When I peak my head in, a breathy gas releases from my throat. Regina. It's Regina. Her fingers are flying across the keys and shes arching into the music. I turn the flash off on my camera and pray the spotlight shining on her will be enough. I start snapping away, trying to get as many angles as I can in this limited space. When I'm sure I've got enough, I set my camera down on the floor and watch her intently. Shes absolutely flawless.

All of a sudden, the music stops, and I'm flooded with panic. Shes turning and our eyes meet.

"Emma-"

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I saw the light on and – and god you're just so good. I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry," I move to take a step back, but her hand comes out, stretching towards me, halting me.

"It was for you. That song. My dad always told me to play when I felt alive or alone. I would make the most beautiful music then," I am speechless. Completely speechless. She stands from the bench, approaching me slowly. Shes still dressed in her clothes from earlier, as am I.

"Its beautiful," my mouth has gone dry and my palms are sweaty.

"Not as beautiful as you, Emma," she inches closer to me, her breath blowing into my face.

"Regina-"and shes kissing me.

I hesitate for just a moment, and then melt into her. I mold my body to hers, kissing her feverishly, my hands tangling into her hair, pulling the rubber band out so her hair falls loose and I can run my fingers through her soft, wavy tresses. Her hands are cupping my cheeks, thumbs rubbing circles across my cheek bone. Her tongue runes against my lips and I grant her entrance right away, our tongues battling for dominance.

Before I can stop myself, a deep and guttural moan rips from my throat. I'm kissing her. Regina Mills. I'm kissing Regina Mills! Our mouths disconnect just long enough to catch our breath, and then her lips are back on mine in an instant. They trail from my lips, down to my neck, where she sucks hard, eliciting a gasp followed by a deep groan. I pull on her hair, urging her to meet my lips again. She kisses me again, this time wrapping her arms around my waist and guiding me towards the piano. _Oh god. Oh god the piano._

She pushes me against it and the cool top makes me shiver.

"Emma, I've never felt like this before in my life," her admission has me gasping and I pull away from her lips to look her in the eyes.

"Neither have I, Regina," she moans and reattaches her lips to my neck, alternating between kissing, licking, and sucking. I can't believe this is really happening. Im throbbing and soaked, desperately ready for her. I have no idea how this escalated so quickly.

"I trust you, Regina," her hands are at my hips, her fingertips resting just under the fabric of my blouse. She breaks our kiss to pull the blouse over my head and toss it across the room. Her hands wander up my stomach to my ribs, where her hands trace the light indents of my rib cage. I break out in goose bumps and shiver.

"Touch me," I guide her hands to my breasts, where I encourage her to cup them and knead them. The gasp that escapes her lips sends another shot of heat straight to my core. I kiss her again, deeply, thrusting my tongue into her mouth. Her hands move slowly to my back, where she deftly unhooks my bra, tossing that as well.

"Emma. Oh Emma, you're beautiful," I blush. "You don't know what you do to me."

It suddenly occurs to me that shes completely clothed.

"Let me touch you," I beg. She bites her lips nervously, but nods her head. I kiss her lips sweetly before making a line down her neck. Shes receptive and exceedingly sensitive at her pulse point. I bite it gently and her hips rock into mine, causing me to moan as well.

"Fuck, Emma," her breathing is labored. I slide the tank top straps down her arms one at a time kissing my way down each arm as I go. Finally, I pull of off of her, slowly revealing her to me. Im overcome with emotion, I run my hands from her neck down to her chest and stomach. It quivers beneath my touch and I look up at her, our eyes connecting.

"You're perfect. So perfect," I can hardly breathe.

Suddenly, she reaches behind her and undo her bra and I watch in disbelief as it falls to her feet and I can see her breasts. I flip her so she's pushed against the piano and immediately latch my mouth onto her nipple. She cries out and laces her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer.

"Emma! Oh god, yes. Oh fuck."

God I love how vocal she gets. I suck harder and releaser her left nipple with a pop, nipping it slightly as I pull away and move to the other one. Shes moaning continually and I feel each and every man deep in my core. I need her. Her hips buck against again as I nip her right nipple and her knee makes direct contact with my clothed sex.

"Ah!" I cry out and my hips immediately begin to grind down, seeking relief. "Regina," I pant "please touch me."

The next thing I know, shes on her knees, pulling both my skirt and stockings off so I'm down to my panties. She stands again and begins to undo her pants.

"Let me," I kiss her again, unable to help myself, as I slide the zipper down and undo the button. It's my turn to kneel and I help her out of her pants. I kiss my way up her right leg, stopping just above her pubic bone and sucking the skin I find there.

"Fuck! Emma!"

She yanks me up and kisses me roughly, biting my lip as our teeth clash. Her hands return to my breasts where she pinches my nipples repeatedly.

"Gina!" her name comes out as a breathy gasp and I'm putty in her arms. I can't believe this is happening. Her lips find my nipple now and I groan.

"Fuck, baby."

Her skilled tongue swirled around my nipple and her left hand is on my other breast, giving them equal attention. I lace the fingers of her free hand with mine, grounding myself.

When her lips come back to mine, they're millimeters apart, and I feel as if she's breathing life into me. On instinct, I bring my knee up to her core and push, causing her to throw her head back, a choppy moan leaving her lips. She grinds onto my leg, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Emma, Emma I want you." she's gasping, sweat beading on her forehead. I gather up courage and halt her grinding, extracting my leg from between hers. She whimpers, but it soon turns to a moan when my fingers replace my leg. I slip my hands into her panties and rub her clit, gently at first and then harder. Pushing her gently, I turn us around so she has her back to the piano and she lays her head back, leaving me access to her neck. I pepper her in love bites as my fingers rub her mercilessly. Her hips jerk forward and I can tell I'm building her up. She stands straight and pulls me to her so every inch of our skin is connected.

"Make love to me, Emma. I want you inside me. I need you to take me."

Her words are my complete and utter undoing. I kiss her briefly but soundly and then kneel and pull her panties down. She kicks them away and, on my knees, I get a good look at her. She's gorgeous, head thrown back, chest heaving, gloriously naked and mine. All mine.

"Sit. Sit on the piano." She obeys immediately, pulling herself up.

"Spread your legs. Let me see you, my queen."

As she spreads her legs, I am completely breathless. She's gorgeous and glistening. Her juices are coating every inch of skin.

"Emma," she whimpers. That's all I need. I kiss my way up her thighs, inhaling the heady smell of her arousal on my way up. I take my first tentative lick and we both groan in unison. She tastes so sweet. I take another long, slow swipe, and her hips tilt up.

"God, Emma, yes, just like that baby."

I direct my tongue to her clit, flicking it roughly. She cries out again. _Oh god she's so good._ I bring my fingers to her entrance and tease it slowly. Her hips tilt forward again, trying to force me in. I indulge quickly, and sink a singular digit into her pulsing digit into her pulsing sex. She is soft and wet and tight and I am in complete awe. I begin to pump slowly and she matches my rhythm immediately.

"Emma, oh god Emma!" My name falls off her lips again and again as I slide in and out of her.

She grabs my arm and tries to pull me up with her. I scramble up, never breaking pace, and our bodies molded together as I pump into her. She once again shoves her knee between my legs, attempting to relieve some of the pressure. I grind against her mercilessly.

"Regina, oh god," I feel like I'm on fire. I pick up the pace and add another finger, feeling her pulsing around me.

"I'm so close Emma. Oh shit, yes!" I curl my fingers inside her, and without, she is shuddering around me, her walls clamping down on my fingers. Her face is absolutely stunning, her orgasm washing over her, consuming her. I coax her through it slowly, watching her every move. I clamber off her, pulling my fingers out slowly and replace them with my tongue. I clean her juices off until she whimpers, pushing my head away. I help her off the piano and kiss her gently, so she can taste herself on my lips.

"Emma Swan." She breathes my name, collapsing into my arms. I bring us down to the floor gently where I cradle her to me.

"Regina Mills. You are stunning. Absolutely stunning. And I will never get enough of you."

"Good, because now it's my turn.

 **Regina's POV**

I've never been taken like that in my life and now this gorgeous young woman is looking down at me with giant doe eyes and a thrill runs through my body at the thought of pleasuring.

"Gina," she whispers my name as I gently kiss her cheek. Her eyes close and I brush my lips over their lids before bringing my lips to hers again. She moans long and low and our tongues play a lazy tango. I bring my hands down to her breasts and palm them. They fit perfectly into my hands. I swipe my thumbs over her rosy nipples and they harden instantly. She breaks our kiss to throw her head back and whimper. God she's so beautiful.

"How do you want me to take you, Emma?" I'm suddenly feeling daring. She groans.

"Regina," she's panting, her chest still heaving.

"Tell me Emma, How do you want me to take you? I want to please you. I want you to come hard for me."

"Fuck, Regina, I can't think with you talking like that." I kiss her again, more forcefully, and she responds eagerly. She breaks the kiss again and brings her lips to my ear.

"I want you to fuck me Regina. I want to scream your name." a new wave of arousal courses through my body and I respond immediately, pushing her onto the floor and sitting astride her. In one quick motion, I rip her panties off her body. She gasps and her hips slam into mine, creating a delicious friction.

"Ah! Shit!" Her eyes slam shut as I position us so our clits rub together with each shift of my hips. "Regina, oh my god." I smile, giggling a little, and then rock against her forcefully, feeling an electric sensation in my body. The smell of our arousal mixing together is intoxicating. We rock together, both of us moaning incoherently. Her hands are running up my stomach to my chest where she pinches my nipples, causing me to rock harder.

"Regina, Regina please, I need to come." She's begging and I'm soaked again. "Inside me. I need you."

Without hesitation, I slide my finger into her and then two. Her head slams back and she moans loudly.

"Yes, just like that. Oh my god," I pump her furiously while grinding on her now slick thigh. Her moaning is only making me wetter. "Shit, I think I'm gonna come, Regina!" her screams are reverberating around the room. I curl my fingers in her once, twice, three times, and then her walls clamp down and she screams my name one more time, her juices completely coating my hand.

"Oh, Emma. Good girl. Breathe baby, just breathe." She lets out a gasping breath and, after helping her ride out her orgasm, I slowly slide my fingers out. She watches me carefully as I suck them between my own lips, groaning at her taste. She pulls me into her and kisses me. When I pull away, there's a wicked glint in her eye.

"Let me taste you."

Oh fuck. She lays down flat again and pulls my legs so they straddle her head.

"Come to me baby, let me see you."

Her hands push my legs further apart, and then, without warning, her tongue is digging through my folds and she's sucking my clit. I try with all my might not to thrust my hips, but her tongue is working magic on me.

"Emma. Holy- oh! Oh yes! Right there," I start grinding down on her face, desperate to come again. "Emma, please!" I suddenly feel her hand kneading my ass before a harsh slap is delivered to my left cheek. "Oh fuck!" and I'm coming again. My vision blurs and I feel Emma already tugging me down before I can fall over. My orgasm in still washing through me and I quiver as the waves pass. _God, how the hell did you do that to me?_

"Regina, my sweet, sweet Regina." She's kissing my head and whispering to me. Our bodies curl together on the carpeted floor and she runs her fingers through my hair. After a few moments of silence, I finally find my voice.

"Emma, that was amazing. You're amazing." I watch her blush.

"You are Regina, and so, ridiculously beautiful." Now it's my turn to blush. "Can I photograph you?" I turn my head sharply towards her.

"What? Now?" She nods her head shyly, peeking up at me. "Go ahead." She squeals with glee and launches herself off the floor and over to the door. God, I could watch that ass all day. She turns to me and immediately snaps a picture.

"Emma! I wasn't ready!" She's laughing.

"That's the point babe, I want to see the real you." She looks guilty for a moment.

"Emma Swan, what aren't you telling me?" Still standing, she looks down at her feet, wiggling her toes.

"I took a couple shots of you while you were playing. I couldn't help it. You looked so free and just gorgeous," she sits down next to me, our bare skin touching as she leans her head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck. "I'm sorry. I can delete them, if you really want me to." The sincerity in her voice is heart breaking.

"No, baby. Keep them. But those and whatever we take right now don't go anywhere but us. Got it?"

"You're being such a professor right now." We both start to giggle and she leans over and kisses my nose. "Good thing I find you so damn hot."

She flips the camera. "Kiss me," she demands I oblige and the camera starts to click. I pull away laughing and it keeps clicking. "Okay, this time smile okay?" Our heads bump together and I hear the shutter of the lens.

"Satisfied?" she smirks at me.

"Not quite. Would you go stand by the piano? Lean against the end of it.

"Emma-" I start to say no.

"Please, I just really want to remember this. Forever."

How in the hell could I say no to that? Despite my trepidations, I lean against the edge of the piano.

"Ass out, please. Pop that booty!" We're both laughing so hard, I don't even notice she's taken pictures. She stands and joins me, depositing the camera on the piano and then wrapping her arms around my waist.

"As much as I would love to stay like this forever, Belle is going to start to worry. We've been locked in here for quite a while." I nod, though I don't want to leave our music room bubble.

"I agree. Katherine is home babysitting Henry. I'm surprised my phone hasn't rang."

We both begin the hunt for our clothes, slipping them on quietly.

"Do you regret it?" she says it so quietly, I almost miss it. I stand upright after slipping my panties back on.

"Emma Swan. Look at me." Her eyes reluctantly meet mine. "I am insanely attracted to you, in case you missed all the lovemaking that just happened? Would I have preferred our first time to be a little later on and maybe a little more romantic? Sure. But this is how it was supposed to happen and it was perfect. You were perfect. We were perfect." She beams and then launches herself at me. Throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

"When can I see you again?"

"How about tomorrow night? Is there a club you like that we can go to?"

"You want to go to a club with me?" she rises her eyebrow.

"Put that eyebrow down, young lady. Yes, I want to go to a club with you."

"Well I know just the place. Meet me outside the library at 10 tomorrow night.

"So bossy."

"I know for a fact you like it." She winks and gives me a quick peck. My heart is pounding. _I just agreed to go to a club with Emma Swan._

When we both finish dressing, Emma collects her camera and I take my purse and we make our way outside. The air has gotten cooler and I shiver.

"Here, take my jacket. You can give it back to me later." She slips the jacket off, glances around us and then pulls me to her by the lapels of her jacket. My breath gets caught in my throat.

I'll see you tomorrow." She whispers seductively and then kisses me chastely, her lips lingering on mine, before she turns and saunters off. I'm swooning all over the place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Emma's POV**

When I finally wander back to the room I hear a scuffle behind the door as I turn my key.

"Emma!" Belle hops off her bed as I come in. "Where have you been? You've been gone for hours!"

 _Hours. We made love for hours._ I realize I'm staring at Belle, and shes staring at me waiting for an explanation.

"Emma, you're a mess. Look at your hair. What have you been doing?" Ruby and Lacey are still here and approached me. A wolfish grin appears on Ruby's face.

"I think the real question is who Emma has been doing," and then I explode.

"I JUST HAD SEX WITH REGINA FUCKING MILLS!"

Everyone collectively gasps and then I'm surrounded by hugs and squealing.

"NO!"

"What happened?"

"How did you find her?"

"Where did you do it?"  
"Was she good?"

"Hey! Too many questions at once. Can I change first and then we can talk about it?" they all nod their heads eagerly.

"Hurry up! It's after midnight and some of us have class tomorrow!"

I run into the bathroom with my clothes a shit-eating grin on my face. _How did this happen?_ I can't believe it. As I take off all my clothes, I see all the marks she left on my skin. My neck is peppered with love bites and, turning my back to the mirror, I see my back covered in scratches. There are a few bite marks on my stomach. I will keep those to myself.

"Okay," I walk out of the bathroom and discard my clothes in the hamper. "Sit down ladies. You aren't going to believe this."

"So is she amazing in the sack?" I blush and start giggling. Ruby is very straight forward with her questions.

"Yes, she's amazing. She's gorgeous."

"Okay, okay. We don't need all those details. Some of us have to see her in class Monday morning and try not to picture her naked," Lacey is pretending to gag.

"I just can't believe it happened. I didn't expect her to kiss me. I didn't think she was going to make the first move. She was so passionate though," my fingers trace the bumps of all the hickeys.

"She tore you up, Em."

"Those aren't even the best ones!" I say and they all giggle.

"She wants to go to a club with me Friday."

"What club are you going to go to?"

"I think the Rabbit Hole? I know it's a little grimy but it's my favorite and nobody will know us there because it's so far away from campus. It's also dark in there so we can dance and have fun," Im grinning ear to ear. "She was cold when we left so I let her wear my jacket. Also I have pictures of her naked on my camera."

"WHAT!?" everyone screams and Belle leaps to the air, lunging for my camera.

"No, no, no!" I hop up too and rip my camera away from her hands. "No way Belle. No way. They're private."

"Aw, Emma, come on. Can you show us something?" 

"Okay, okay. I have some beautiful ones of her playing the piano," I connect my camera to my computer and the files begin to load. Selecting just the right ones, I tilt the screen so they can all see.

"Damn, Em. I'm straight and that's fucking gorgeous. Its weird to see her like that."

"Isn't it amazing?"  
"That's a beautiful picture."

Regina's head is tilted towards the ceiling and her eyes are closed.

"So you're seeing her tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night. I already can't wait."

 **Regina's POV**

I turn my key in the lock as quietly as I can, hoping Katherine decided to crash in my guest room, and is already sleeping. I'm dying to tell her everything, but I also want to curl up in a ball and drown in the memory of tonight. I close the door gently behind me and kick my shoes off in the foyer. I turn slowly and then the hall lights come on. _Shit._

"Sneaking in is so unbecoming of you, Regina. Where have you been?"

"I uhh," I pause unsure about how to say this. "Emma found me at school."

"No way. What happened?"

"I kissed her…" before Katherine can start squealing with glee, I raise my finger, "then we had sex."

"YOU. DID. WHAT!?"

"Shhhhh! You're going to wake Henry up!"

"You slept with Emma?" I can't believe you did it," I blush, looking away from Katherine.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I ripped her panties off of her and I kind of stole them," she gasps at me and then throws her arms around me.

"You fucking psycho. I love you."

I stared to laugh and suddenly tears start to stream down my face and I'm sobbing into her neck.

"Gina… Oh sweetie, what's the matter? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm so happy, Kat. I can't believe how happy I am. I'm wearing this hideous jacket because she loves it and whenever I'm cold she gives it to me, and that's the sweetest thing ever. She's gorgeous and sweet and absolutely amazing. We're going out tomorrow night. I don't know where, she's surprising me," I'm still crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I never thought I would be this happy again," and then I can't stop smiling. "I think she breathed life back into me."

"I hope you say that in your wedding vows when you two get married." She winks at me and starts dragging me upstairs. "I want every dirty detail," I groan.

Upstairs, I tell her everything with details, even showing her the marks Emma left on me.

"She ate you alive, babe. You didn't stand a chance." I laugh, my fingers brushing over a particularly large hickey directly on my pulse point.

"She was amazing. I have never felt that good before. It was exhilarating."

"I would like to point out two things. The first being you initiated this. You kissed her first, you made things sexual, you made this come to light. I'm so proud of you that I could cry. The second being you let her take pictures of you naked. I had to force you to take some for your profile picture for Facebook, but Emma Swan has pictures of you naked on her camera." I'm beat red as she says this, remembering the way it felt to be looked at so hungrily."

"And actually, I have a third thing." I roll my eyes. "She spanked you and you fucking loved it." We both start to laugh and soon it turns into full blowing crackling, both of us covering our faces with pillows.

When we recover from our laughing, Katherine scoots over to me on the bed and hugs me tightly.

"You have done an amazing thing, my dear. Go shower and get in bed. You're gonna have a late night. I will be here at 8 and we can prepare you for your date night. Tell Henry in the morning that he can have a sleep over with Hansel and Gretel," we giggle at Katherine's nicknames for two of Henry's closest friends.

"Okay bossy pants."

"I'll let myself out. Good night Regina," she kisses my head and then disappears out the door. I can hardly wait for tomorrow.

 **Emma's POV**

It's 9:45pm Friday, Belle, Lucey, and Ruby and I are sitting together outside the library waiting for Regina.

"Listen, when she pulls up please don't go up to her okay? I don't want to spook her. She'll know I told you guys. I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"Okay we promise."

I smooth out my dress again, a form fitting red dress with black boots. I was reluctant to wear heels, so the girls compromised and allowed me to wear a pair of Ruby's boots. The dress is mine and I'm so proud of it.

"You look hot, Em. Relax. She's already fucked you. She knows you're flawless," I blush at Lacey's words.

Suddenly, I see a 560 SL Mercedes Benz pull up on the pick-up/ drop-off area.

Ruby whistles, "Damn. Hot car. Think that's her?"

I'm not sure, so I hesitate. "I don't know. I don't know."

Then I see the person in the driver's side get out of the car and the street lamps shines directly on her. My beautiful professor. Everyone squeals when they see her.

"Hush! Keep it down. She can hear you."

She walks around to the passenger side and opens the door, gesturing to me. I wave goodbye to everyone, grab my clutch, and make my way over to her. She's stunning, absolutely stunning. Her hair is down and cascading to about her shoulder, curled slightly at the ends. Her make up is subtle and sophisticated. I can see hints of eyeliner and mascara the color I get. She as well has on a tight dress, but hers is black. I'm surprised to see my leather jacket as an accessory to her outfit. She looks me up and down as I'm approaching and then glances behind me to my friends.

A smirk forms on her lips and, when I reach her, she pulls me to her by my hips and kisses me soundly, her arms encircling me. I can hear the hooting and whistling behind me and we both break apart giggling. I want to be embarrassed, but there isn't a part of me that think it's possible.

"Hi." I whisper, kissing her nose before I get into the car. I see her turn to my friends after she closes the door and they all go wide eyed. When she gets into the car I turn to her.

"What have you done to my friends?" she laughs heartily.

"Nothing dear. You look breathtaking," she leans into me and kisses me again, this time slowly. Her hands slide into my long blonde hair and massages me scalp slightly. When she pulls away, she takes a moment to collect herself and puts the car on drive.

"Direct me baby. I am at your disposal."

"Get on the freeway," I say quietly, and she begins to drive.

"You're staring Ms. Swan," I glance away feeling awkward, and she giggles

"I'm sorry. You're stunning, Gina. I can't look away," she smiles brightly and then reaches over and laces her fingers with mine, kissing my hand lightly.

"Take exit 112."

"Okay."

"Where is Henry tonight?"

"Sleep over with his friends. He's been begging all week."

"How nice."

"You'll meet him one day."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. And Katherine. She came over and helped me get ready tonight."

"Do you think they will like me?"

"Why not Emma?" she glances at me sideways and I turn my head to look out the window.

"I don't know, you could do much better than me."

"Emma, dear. You are who I've chosen. Katherine's already you biggest fan, after me of course," we both laugh a little.

"Belle is yours too."

"Is that so?" I nod my head, "She's been waiting a long time to see me happy with someone," we both fall into a silence, her thumb rubbing my knuckles as she drives. I don't realize we've been driving for almost 25 minutes until the car begins to slowly exit off the freeway.

"Take a left at this light and a right at the second light. For the record, I think you look amazing. Thought I prefer you with nothing as all." She turns for a moment and opens her mouth to say something and I wink at her. Her laughter fills the car.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." She looks at me and winks back and I blush furiously. My panties are already wet. When she turns at the next light I direct her to park in the first parking lot off to the right.

"Where are we, Emma?"

"Listen, I know it's a bit of a drive, but the music is good and it's dark and away from campus and I really like it. If you hate, we'll leave. I promise," she looks worried, pulling her lip with her teeth. "I'll take care of you, Gina. Just relax and trust me." I hop out of the car and run around to her door and open it for her, offering my hand.

We walk up to the Rabbit Hole together, my arm around her waist. She left my jacket in the car and our bare skin is connected at the shoulders sending a shiver down my spine. When the doors open, it felt like a completely different world. We both get carded and I am given a stamp because I'm under 21 years old. No drinking for me, but I bring Regina to the bar so she can order something.

"A shot of Tequila." I stare at her.  
"Really?"

"I think I'll need it," I wrap my arms around her and draw her close to me.

"You'll see the real reason why I brought you here after you take your shot."

As soon as it's set down in front of her, she throws it back. Shaking her head a little and she turns to me.

"Let's dance," she offers before I have a chance. I hold a finger up and quickly place money down on the bar for her drink.

"Don't protest," I say forcefully. She raises an eyebrow at me but acquiesces. Grabbing my hand we move towards the dance floor. It's packed with people, but I pull her as far in as we can go.

The bass is heavy and I push my body directly against hers and pull her lips to mine. She kisses me heavily, her hands wandering from my face down to my hips and down to my ass where she squeezes roughly. I break out kiss and turn in her arms, grinding my ass into her. Her lips are on my neck in an instant sucking, kissing, and licking.

"We could have done this at home, baby." I groan loudly as her hands move up my stomach, then up to my breasts. My head tilts back into her shoulder and I moan into her ear. I turn back again so I'm facing her, slipping my thigh between her legs and sucking her earlobe into my mouth. She's grinding on me and I can feel her soaked panties on my thigh.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she nods her head.

"I imagined fucking you against the wall in class one day. Grinding on your ass and kissing your neck. I imagined you screaming my name."

"Oh, fuck, Emma," I smile, getting the exact response that I wanted.

She kisses me again and we move to the music. It's so easy with her, something I didn't expect.

As the song changes, she turns her body around, her back to me. I take a chance and give her a gentle slap before grinding down on her.

"Goddamn it, Emma! I have no idea why that turns me on," my only response is to kiss her neck.

We stay like that for several songs before she turns to me and tells me she wants to sit down. I grab her hand and we wiggle out way out of the dance floor.

"There are booths in the back, maybe we can grab one."

All the booths are taken, so we stand by the bar. It's quieter here, so we don't have to shout and there's cool air blowing at us. She moves behind me and slips her arms around my waist. We move slowly despite the beat of the song. I turn in her arms after the song ends and slip my arms around her neck, my fingers digging into her hair at the base of her head and pull her to me.

"What do you think?"

"It has its perks," her voice sounds like pure sex and I'm ridiculously turned on.

"I know this is the part of the date where I'm suppose to ask you deep and personal questions, but to be honest," I lean into her so my lips are at her ear, "all I can think about is fucking you." She takes in a sharp breath.

"Shit, Emma." She immediately grabs my hand pulling me in the direction of the door.

"Gina, where are we going?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Emma's POV**

It doesn't take long to figure out that we are going to the beach. I move to take off my boots, but she stops me.

"We will take out boots off later." _Oh fuck._ My panties flood again and now I know they are ruined. The beach is empty, probably because of the cool air.

"Come with me, Emma," she whispers quietly and seductively. I get out of the car and watch as she opens the trunk and grabs a couple of towels.

"Did you plan this?" I ask in disbelief.

"No, baby. I keep them in the trunk so that if Henry and I ever come here we will have towels. We are really bad at remembering towels for some reason." I smile and take a towel from her.

"You are adorable." I mutter.

"What?"

"You. You are adorable," she giggles, "See. That's adorable and cute." I kiss her nose and move towards the boardwalk. She closes the trunk and follows behind me. I try not to think about the fact that we came here to have sex, because I will get nervous.

"This way Emma," she leads me to a small grove. There's a little pound and a lot of tress surrounding it.

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"I've lived here all my life. I had some time to explore." She lays her towel down and I hand her mine.

"You lived here all your life?"

"Yes. My father and I use to come here a lot before he died."

"This is beautiful," the moon is full and I sigh in contentment.

"Sit, Emma," she's already seated on one of the towels, her legs crossed at the ankles, leaning against a tree trunk. I scoot in next to her and throw one of my legs over hers, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Is this okay?"

"Perfect."

She tilts my chin up and kisses me softly. I rest my forehead against hers as the kiss ends and close my eyes. Our breaths mingle as we sit there with our fingers laced together.

"I meant what I said last night, Emma. I haven't felt this way in a long time," she's whispering and her voice shakes. I pull away a little and see a tear sliding down her cheek. I wipe it away quickly, and then kiss her forehead.

"I promise to make you feel this way for as long as you'll let me," her eyes meet mine and then she pulls me to her and kisses me passionately. I immediately sit up and swing my leg all the way across her lap, straddling her.

"Oh, Emma," she sighs and it turns into a groan when I lace my fingers into her soft, brown hair and tug lightly.

"I want to make you feel like a queen, Regina Mills, because that's exactly what you are, my queen."

 **Regina's POV**

Being straddled by Emma will always be one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Her fingers are laced in my hair and her lips are attached on my neck. I can't stop the groans coming out of my mouth. I feel like a teenager again.

"Emma. Baby. Oh god," her hands have found my breasts and are kneading them roughly as her hips grind down on me. I run my hands up the back of her thighs and under her dress, squeezing her ass. She detached from my neck and yelp in my ear and bites on my earlobe. I feel like a ball of electricity shooting through my veins.

"Clothes off," she demands. I immediately take her dress off, leaving her in her undergarments and boots.

"Stand," I say forcefully. She gets off of me and stands. Her legs are miles long and she looks sexy in black lace and black boots. "Fuck Emma. What I wouldn't do to have your camera right now," she laughs quietly, looking down at me. I get on my knees, kissing just above her underwear. She threads her fingers in my hair and pulls my face into her pussy.

"I'm so wet for you Regina. You do the wildest things to me," I take a deep breath, smelling her arousal. I nuzzle her through her panties, eliciting a deep groan from her, and then move my attention to her boots, unzipping them slowly and kissing every inch that's exposed to me.

When both boots come off she kneels down in front of me and kisses me slowly before tugging my dress off as well. My undergarments are red and I'm blushing the same color.

"We match," she smiles wryly.

"Sort of," we both giggle a little.

Now both of us only in our undergarments, I push her backwards so I'm on top of her, straddling on thigh and pushing one of mine between her legs. She groans and it sends a thrill through my body. I lean down sweeping my hair out of the way and kiss her lips before moving down to her neck and finally her chest. Not bothering to unhook her bra, I just pull the cups down so I can quickly take a nipple between my lips and suck, pinching the other with my fingers.

"Oh, fuck! Regina, god that feels so good. Shit!" she slams her leg up so it pushes my core, relieving the pounding and pulsing for only a moment. I can't believe how turned on I am.

"I want to fuck you so badly, baby," I can't believe I just said that. But one look at Emma's dark pupils and heaving chest tells me it was a good idea.

"Take me, Gina. I'm yours. All yours." I smile and quickly pull her underwear off before sliding down her body.

"Open your legs baby. I can't wait to taste you," her legs open instantly. "Oh, Emma. You're so wet."

"All for you," she pants. I nip the inside of her thighs and let my nose brush the neatly groomed patch of now dark blonde hair, making her groan. "Please Regina."

"Please what, Ms. Swan?"

"Oh fuck," she lets out a deep groan and I feel my face heat up more. _That turned her on?_

"Fuck me!" she finally gasps. I quickly part her folds and slide two fingers inside her.

"Oh god!" she thrusts her hips immediately and we set a grueling pace. Repositioning my fingers, I suck on her clip and place my tongue flat against it, applying as much pressure as I can.

"Regina! Oh my god! Right there, right there baby," I add a third finger, stretching her. Her back arches and I only pump my fingers twice when her walls clamp around me and she comes, my name falling off her lips like a chant. I lap at her juice as she comes down from her high until she pushes me away with her hand and releases a soft grunt. I crawl up her boy and mold myself to her side, resting my head on her chest. I kiss her pulse point.

"Hi," I say quietly. A lazy smile stretches across her lips, her eyes half open.

"Gina," she sighs. She pulls me in closer and I am content in being held like this forever. I lose track of time as we lie wrapped up in each other.

"Emma?"  
"Hmm?"

"Why me?" I peak up at her and she begins to sit up, bringing me with her.

"What do you mean, why you?" she leans back against the tree with me and uses a towel as a shield for our bodies against the cold night air.

"Just…why?"

"If you're asking me why I think you are attractive, I'm going to be so sad," she pauses and I chose not to make eye contact. "Regina Mills. Look at me," I reluctantly glance up. "Babe, you're incredible. Seriously you have been soaking my panties since the first day you sauntered into class."

"Really?"  
"Really. Really."  
"I saunter?"

"Babe you have swagger like no other. Your ass should be on display 24/7."

"I've never thought of myself like that," my heart is pounding as Emma talks. All my life, I've felt so insignificant and suddenly this girl comes along and changes everything.

"You're flawless Regina," when her lips brush mine, I feel as if I've entered another dimension. "I will never, ever let you feel anything less than that again. Every time I look at you I see so much beauty. And I'm not just talking about your amazing ass," I giggle despite myself. Emma always seems to know how to do that. "You're a good person. You're a wonderful mother and a fantastic teacher. You're compassionate, nerdy, unbelievably intelligent, a little quirky, very funny, and very misunderstood. But I'm here to tell you that won't happen anymore. You're going to be part of my world, baby. You aren't alone and you aren't an outcast okay? You are my world." I can't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Instead of speaking, I launch myself up and kiss her hard, straddling her, and desperately hoping to convey everything that I'm feeling, even the things I can't identify.

"Let me make love to you, baby," I smile, nodding my head. The towel has fallen away and her hands roam my bare body. I feel vulnerable, like I'm on display. But I trust her.

Her lips trail down my lips to my neck and then down to my chest, where she takes an already hard nipple into her mouth. I take a deep breath and hold it as she sucks furiously.

"Fuck!" she bites down lightly and swats my ass simultaneously. "Emma," I pant. "Emma. Please."

"Please what, Professor Mills?" I don't know why that's so hot, but damn.

"Touch me," her hands travel to my stomach where my muscles quiver under her touch.

"Here?" she teases. Frustrated and panting, I grab her hand and place it over my throbbing sex. I've never felt so powerful in my life, so confident."

"Here," I say assertively. The answering groan she lets out sends out another rush of wetness. Her fingers swirl teasingly at my entrance and then move up to my clit.

"Like this baby?" she moves her fingers in indiscriminate patterns, varying in pressure.

"Ms. Swan," her eyes close and her head falls back against the tree. "Do I have to demonstrate?" her head snaps up and before she can reply, I remove her fingers and replace them with my own, sinking them in deep. "Oh fuck," I begin riding my fingers. I can feel her eyes on me, but the sensations force my eyes to remain close.

"Gina," I pry my eyes open and she's staring wide eyed at me, her mouth gaping.

"Would you like to try now, Ms. Swan?" I ask between pants and moans.

"Pull your fingers out. Now," her voice is hard and rough, eyes clouded with desire. This is a new side of Emma Swan. I think I like it. As soon as I remove my fingers, she sits forward.

"Kneel facing the tree, hands on the trunk," my mouth goes dry and I oblige immediately. "Ass out," I want to feel embarrassed, but all I feel is arousal and need.

"I'm going to spank you for misbehaving, professor," I groan. "I want you to count out load. One to ten. Understood?" I nod my head.

"What was they? Use your words, professor."

"Fuck. Yes. Emma. I understand." _Now I understand why she finds that so hot._

"Good girl. Ready?"

"Yes," I whisper. I can hardly stand the anticipation. When I feel her gentle touch on my right cheek I take a deep breath, waiting for the blow. When it comes, I let out a cry.

"One," _How am I enjoying this? This isn't me._ Another blow.

"Oh fuck! Two!" suddenly the blows are raining down and I struggle to keep up with counting, my arousal consuming me. She's moaning behind me.

"You're mine, Regina."

"Yes," her hand falls across my ass one final time. "Ten!" I am gasping for air and shaking all over. Her hands are at my waist and suddenly I feel her hot pussy grinding on my ass.

"Mine, Regina."

"Oh god. Emma. I'm yours. Please take me. Please." I don't beg but my god if she doesn't touch me soon I think I might explode. She continues grinding, but slips one hand between my legs and thrust three fingers into me without warning. She gives me a moment to adjust and the she sets a punishing pace. Soon all I can hear are her moans and mine coupled with sounds of her p=fingers pumping into me. She's still grinding on me and I can tell she's getting close.

"Harder, Em." I encourage through gritted teeth. "I want to come together." She lets out a cry and thrusts harder. "Oh fuck! Yes baby! God yes!" her thumb circles my clit as her fingers curl inside me.

"Oh Gina. Baby I'm so close."

"Yes! Yes! That's it. Come with me," and then I'm hurling over the edge, screaming out her name. I collapse against the tree, spent and sore, and Emma falls forward onto me. Uncomfortable, I shift us around so we're lying on a towel.

"Fuck that was good. God, Gina," she kisses my shoulder blade.

"You're amazing, Emma. I'm intoxicated by you."

"I wish we could snuggle in a real bed," she whispers.

"Let's go home, Emma. I'll bring you back to campus before I pick Henry up in the afternoon," her answering fills my heart.

 **Emma's POV**

Regina's house is exactly how I pictured it. Its 1:30am by the time we finally get to her house, and even though it's dark out her house is immaculate. There's a wrought iron gate at the top of a few steps leading to a walkway to the front door. To the left there's a giant apple tree filled with dark apples.

"That's a beautiful tree, Regina," our hands are clasped together tightly so I stop both of us to look at it.

"Thank you, Emma. My father helped me plant it. I've kept it alive for years," I smile at the thought of Regina as a young girl, studiously caring for her young tree.

She pulls forward and we walk into the house. I'm not surprised, given the way it looks on the outside. The foyer itself is grand, and there's a huge staircase leading upstairs.

"Leave your shoes here," she says quietly. We both discard out shoes and then she takes my hand and leads me up the stairs.

"Henry's room is here," she points to the door on the left, "then the guest room, the bathroom. And here's my room," she opens the door and walks in, me trailing behind her.

"Would you like pajamas?"

"No," I shake my head. "I think I will just sleep in my underwear if that's alright with you," she blushes slightly.

We both go into the bathroom and she unwraps a new toothbrush for me, running it under the water and handing it to me with the toothpaste. We stand in front of the mirror, brushing our teeth, and I grin at her. _I'm brushing my teeth with Regina Mills. In her bathroom._ She smiles back, spitting into the sink and then depositing her toothbrush in the holder. We both wash our faces.

We walk back into the bedroom and for a moment, I'm intimidated by the thought of getting into bed with her.

"It's just a bed Emma," she says quietly. I smile at her.

"It's your bed."

"Come on," she pulls her dress off over her head and climbs under the blanket. I watch her closely and then do the same. We snuggle close together. I allow he to be the big spoon and she cradles me in her arms.

"Do you think we're rushing this?" I ask. I feel brave because I can't see her face. The silence seems to fill the room quickly, and by the time she answers I'm suffocating.

"Yes," my heart sinks, "but I can't find it in me to have a problem with that." I turn in her arms.

"You mean that?" she nods.

"Why don't you stay for the day? You can have dinner with Henry, Katherine, and I."

"I-really?

"Do you have other plans? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were free." I shake my head quickly.

"No, I just can't believe you want me to meet your son and best friend," I sit up quickly. "Shit I have to text Belle." I jump from the bed and over to where I deposited my clutch on the dresser. I open my messages, " _Belle I'm so sorry! I know it's late and you're probably up worrying, but I'm totally fine. I'm in Regina's fucking house! I won't be home until tomorrow night. She invited me to have dinner with her here! I promise I'll tell you everything when she drops me off tomorrow night. I love you so much."_

"All better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry. I knew she would be up worrying," my phone vibrates. _"WTF, Emma you stud! Be safe and if you need anything text me! I love you too XOXO"_ I smile and put my phone on silent before going back to the bed and snuggling into Regina's arms.

"You're so cute," she whispers, kissing the top of my head. I yawn. "Ready to sleep?" I nod.

"Good night, Gina."

"Good night, my sweet Emma."

We burrow under the covers. The last thing I remember is her arms wrapping around me and the smell of apples and cinnamon overwhelming my senses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Regina's POV**

The sun shining through my window is bright and obtrusive and I squint as I open my eyes. I move to stretch, but my body is pinned down. I glance down and see a head of blonde hair resting on my chest and my arm is being pinned down by a body. _Emma. Emma is here. Emma Swan is in my bed._ It almost feels unreal. I run my fingers gently through her hair and then trace circles on her back with my fingers. She starts to grumble a little, and snuggle deeper into my body. I can't help but giggle.

"Emma, come on baby." I glance at the clock, "it's after 10am."

"So early," she mutters and I laugh again. _Teenagers._

"We can make pancakes and eggs and bacon for breakfast."

One stunning blue eye cracks open and I grin. She doesn't speak, but stretches her body out, allowing me to do the same. She sits up, rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning. _God she's breath taking._ She leans towards me and kisses my cheek.

"No kissing until I brush my teeth," and with that she stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom. I can feel the panic creep in when she disappears. _Should I have done this? Oh shit, I have to text Katherine so she doesn't -._

My thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of my doorbell. _Oh fuck._ Emma steps out of the bathroom, tooth brush in hand, still in her underwear.  
"What's that?" I stand from the bed and begin rummaging through my dresser, looking for a shirt to give Emma.

"Probably Katherine, if I'm very unlucky, which I am. Put some clothes on. I can't hide you from her," her eyes have gone wide and she turns pale.

"Regina-"She walks back into the bathroom and I hear her spit. I throw on jeans and a tank top and when she come out, I'm brushing my hair.

"It'll be fine, Emma. Katherine loves me and she just wants to make sure you're treating me right. You're perfect, so you have nothing to worry about," I kiss her quickly. The doorbell rings again. I go to the window and push it open, seeing Katherine at the front step.

"What the hell are you still doing in bed loser?" she shouts. I drop my head and starts laughing.

"I'm coming down, just give me a moment, you petulant child!" I close the window and then kiss Emma again. She's slipped on my clothes that I gave her. "You look hot in my clothes. Just saying," she blushes. "Come on, just come down with me," I take her hand and we walk downstairs.

I move to open the door and Emma draws back, her hand slipping out of mine.

"Gina, I don't know about this. I mean… she's your best friend for like forever and we just got together and I don't want her to hate me," she whispers it all to me, staring at her bare feet. I walk up to her.

"Emma Swan, look at me," she glances up. "You are mine now and I want you. It will be fine. Just be you, okay? Just be you. She will love you." I kiss her slowly, my arms circled around her neck. The doorbell rings obnoxiously again. I groan and then turn back to the door, pulling it open.

"Gina what the hell are you-," Katherine glances behind me and I wince, turning to look at Emma slightly. Her eyes turn to saucers and I can't help but giggle.

"Katherine, meet Emma Swan," neither of us have moved from the doorway,

"Emma Swan," Katherine appraises her, stepping past me and into the house.

"Hi," Emma says slowly, her hand extending towards Katherine. I'm surprised and apparently so is Katherine, because she pauses before she shakes her hand.

"Firm grip," they both just look at each other. "It's nice to meet you Katherine."

"The pleasure is all mine, Emma. So tell me did you spend the night here?" she blushes and Katherine turns to me "Regina Mills, you scoundrel!" she squeals with delight and I can't help but laugh, my initial panic gone.

"Would you like some breakfast, Kat? We were going to make bacon and eggs and pancakes," I glance at Emma and she seems to have relaxes a bit, a smile growing on her face.

"Please join us," she says warmly, and I beam at her. She walks to my side and slips her arm around my waist.

"Well if Emma insist, how can I say no?" she winks and I roll my eyes.

We all go into the kitchen where I being the preparation for the pancakes and direct Emma to the pans to start the bacon and eggs. Katherine, as usual, takes her place on one of the bar stools.

"So, Emma. What are you going to school for?"

"Well, I'm sure you already know. How extensively have you been internet stalking me?" I choke on the orange juice that I'm drinking. Katherine's eyebrow raises.

"She's smart, I'll give her that. Not incredibly, dear. Photography major? Yes?" Emma nods. "Regina has told me all about you."

"Katherine!" Emma turns to look at me, a bright smile on her face. "I didn't tell her that much," my voice fades off quietly, knowing I've been caught. Katherine is giggling like a child. Emma walks over and kisses my nose.

"Babe, its okay, your secrets is safe with me," she winks and I swoon again. _Oh my dear Swan._

"Smart and affectionate? You scored a winner, Gina."

"She's my girl, what can u say?" the cocky Emma Swan I have grown to adore is showing her face and I've never felt prouder.

"How old are you, Emma?"

"Katherine!" I scold.

"What?! Don't pretend you aren't curious!"

"Katherine, now is not the time."

"Gina, relax baby," she turns to Katherine, "I just turned nineteen." _Damn._ I'm instantly reminded of our age difference but brush it off. Katherine looks surprised and I wince, waiting for the snarky remarks to come pouring out.

"You act much older," is all she says and I sigh in relief. _Thank you for not ruining this Katherine._

By the time we finish breakfast, Katherine has finished her Spanish inquisition and she and Emma are chatting amicably together. _There's always dinner…_ The snarky, pessimistic voice in my head reminds me. We've moved into the living room, Emma and I occupying the love seat and Katherine is in my father's old leather chair.

"What time are you getting Henry, Gina?"

"Oh around three."  
"Hey," Emma turns her head to look at me, "Could we stop by campus? As much as I love your clothes… I would like to wear my own to meet your son." I glance up at Katherine who has a giant smile on her face.

"How about this? I'll go pick up Henry and take him to get ice cream, so you guys and go freshen up. Emma can get a change of clothes. And I'll bring Henry back here at five?"

"Sure, Katherine, that sounds great. You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. I haven't spent time with the little squirt in a while." Emma and I exchange a shy smile. "And I think this is my cue to head out. I'll see you two love birds at five. Can't wait to see you in fancy clothes, Emma." Emma rolls her eyes.  
"You know I dress to impress you Kat." I think I've died and gone to heaven, we both stand and walk Kat to the door.

"Regina, may I have a moment with you?" I glance at Emma.

"I'll just… get started on cleaning the kitchen. I'll see you tonight Katherine. It was a surprising pleasure to meet you."  
"Likewise, Emma Swan," and with that, Emma sends me a quick glance and then scampers off into the kitchen.

"What's up, Kat?" I eye her skeptically, worried about what she could want to say without Emma around. "She's perfect, Gina." I grin widely. _Of course she is. She's mine._ "I'm so happy for you and I trust her with you inexplicably." She hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek. "It's obvious she has feelings for you. This is everything I've ever wanted for you."  
"She's perfect," I agree. "I'm a very lucky women."

"So is she," she winks, and then walks down the front steps and down the street. I smile, watching her walk away. _That best friend of mine. She really is something._

I walk into the kitchen to fine Emma studiously scrubbing the bacon and grease off the pan.

"Emma," I call to her. She glances up and immediately drops the pan into the sink and walks over to me, putting her arms around my neck.

"Did I do okay?" she looks nervous.  
"She loves you." I grin.

"Really?"

"Yes. Absolutely, inexplicably, completely loves you." She grabs my hand and begins to pull me upstairs. "Emma! We have dishes to wash!"

"They can wait. I want to take a shower and you're coming with me."

 **Emma's POV**

I'm high on the feeling of being accepted by Regina's best friend. I can tell Katherine means a lot to her. I stop us midway up the stairs and turn to Regina.

"I've forgotten something very important."  
"What is it?" she looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I feel like I can hardly breathe. I move so your faces are only inches apart.

"Be my girlfriend," I whisper. She stares at me for a long time and then kisses me, her hands tangling in my hair and I moan.

"Yes," she breathes into my ear. "Yes Emma Swan. I will most certainly be your girlfriend." I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. _She's mine._ It's her turn to lead as she pulls me up the stairs and into her bathroom. She turns the shower water on and then turns to me pulling my shirt over my head. She kisses me as soon as my shirt clears my head.

"Regina," I gasp as her lips attach to my neck. She pulls her body away from mine and immediately shimmies out of her jeans and pulls her tank top over her head. I'm once again completely floured by her beauty. _She's mine. She's my girlfriend._ I take off the rest of my clothes, as she does, and we stare at each other for a moment before she pulls the door open to the shower. She steps inside and I follow closely behind her.

"Stand under the water and wet your hair," she demands. I oblige quickly, tilting my neck back so the water spills into my hair and down to my chest. I watch as her fingers follow the water on my body. When she gets to my stomach she tickles me slightly, causing me to giggle. "You're so beautiful, Emma," she whispers. I sigh in response feeling like I'm being worshiped. When I feel my hair sufficiently wet, I tilt my neck forward and move so our bodies are almost touching.

"Turn," she says quietly and, once again, I oblige quickly. I hear a cap snap off and suddenly her fingers are in my hair, washing it slowly, lathering the shampoo in my hair. I moan quietly as her fingers work at my scalp. _How is this so arousing?_ A moan slips out before I can help myself and I hear her groan quietly behind me.

"Regina," I breathe. I feel like I'm intoxicated by her sent.

"Rinse," and I turn again to rinse the shampoo from my hair.

"Your turn," she immediately turns and wets her hair. When she turns back, her dark wet hair falls past her shoulders. I squirt shampoo into my hands and start to lather. She moans and I smile, relieved to know I have the same effect on her. I glance down at her ass. _Damn. I'm lucky. This beautiful women is willingly giving herself to me._ I release her head and she turns to rinse. When her head tilts forward again, I see her eyes have darkened considerably; they're almost black now.

"I'm going to kiss you now," she whispers. I nod my head. I can't tell if it's the steam in the shower or the electricity between us is suffocating me, but what I do know is that when her lips touch mine, I feel a weight lift off my chest and I melt into her. Her hands sink into my hair again and she molds herself to me, pushing ne until I hit the cold shower wall. I hiss at the cool sensation until her hot mouth attaches to my neck and sucks viciously.

"Damn, Gina!" I lace my fingers in her hair, tugging gently. She breaks contact to groan quietly and I tug her mouth to mine, claiming them. Our tongues battle for dominance. I feel her hands moving from my shoulder to my breasts where she pinches my nipples roughly and I moan, throwing my head back.

"Everyone will know you're mine, Emma," she whispers hotly in my ear. I moan and, before I can think better of it, I deliver a harsh slap to her ass. She jumps slightly and then moans loudly, the sound echoing in the shower. I can't help the grim that spreads across my face. "Goddamn it, Emma!"

"And you're mine, Regina." I whirl us around and press her back to the wall. She's panting heavily. I attach my lips to her nipple sucking and licking until she's moaning incoherently.

"Emma," she groans.

"Yes. Regina?"  
"I need you," she pants. I press my body into hers and she moans.

"Wrap your leg around my waist," I instruct her. She lifts her left leg immediately. I kiss her slowly and bring my fingers to her entrance, swirling them in the wetness I find there.

"Emma, don't tease baby."

"But Gina, baby you're so wet."  
"All for you, Emma. I need you to make me come. Please baby." I move my fingers to her clit and rub it in quick, circular motions. She throws her head back and groans, rocking her hips.

"Look at me, Regina." When her eyes meet mine, I quickly slide two fingers inside her. Her eyes shut and she throws her head back again. "No, baby. Look at me. I want to watch you fall apart." When she opens her eyes, I begin to move slowly inside of her.

"Oh, Emma," she breathes. Her eyes never leave mine and I start to pick up the pace. Her hips rock into me, keeping the pace with my thrusts as best she can. Her walls are hot and wet and tight and the feeling of being inside of her overwhelms me with arousal. "Emma, yes baby! Just like that, my love. Oh fuck!" I curl my fingers inside her and start rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"Look at me, Gina!" her moans are vibrating off the walls, the steam around us in a cloud of lust. Her eyes meet mine again and I can tell she's close. "Come for me, let go baby," and she does, loudly, her eyes slamming shut a high pitched keen ripping from her throat. I help her come down from her orgasm and then bring her leg back down to the floor. She wraps her arms around my neck and draws me into her, burying her face in my neck.

"Emma Swan, the things you do to me will never stop surprising me," I smile.

"You're so beautiful Regina," I kiss her damp hair and breathe in the apple scented shampoo.

"Can I wash your body?" she asks and I nod, swallowing a lump in my throat. I watch as she squirts body wash into her hands and lathers it a little before bringing her hands to my neck. She moves down to my arms, and then back up to my chest. Neither of us are speaking and her eyes follow her hands. I watch intently, completely floored by her actions. Her hands move to my breasts and washes then gently before moving down to my stomach. She squirts more body wash into her hands and move down to my legs, all the way down to my ankles, before moving back up my legs and nudges them apart a little bit, washing gently between my legs. She turns my body and washes my ass.

I'm surprised by the sudden slap across my right cheek. I yelp and then turn to look at her, knelt down, her face leveled with my ass, and her soapy hands on me. She grins a cheeky grin at me and I can't help but laugh a little. She stands, her hands moving up my back and to my shoulders where she massages them gently. I moan, her hands working magic on my body.

When she's done, she pushes me into the spray and runs her hands down my body again, washing away the soap. Her eyes finally meet mine and I smile before kissing her lips gently.

"That was such a turn on," I whisper. She nods.

"I want to make love to you, Emma," she breathes. This moment feels so real and pure. I nod my head, unable to find the words. "I want to be in my bed." I can't help the gasp that flies out of my mouth. I nod again and she turns off the water before stepping out. I follow behind her.

She wraps a towel around me first and then herself. We both start to dry out hair and she grabs a brush and starts to untangle any knots in my hair as I watch her in the mirror. _What an amazing and nurturing woman. I don't think I've ever been to intimate with someone in my life._ When she finishes my hair, she brushes hers, and then takes me hand pulls me into the bedroom.

She draws the curtains tightly, bathing the room in darkness, and then moves to me, dropping her towel.

I am helpless because all I can do is stare at the goddess in front of me. I don't think I'll ever get over this. I'm still holding my towel to my chest, frozen at the sight of Regina Mills, damp and naked, walking towards me. When she's finally toe to toe with me, she pulls my towel from my hands and it drops to the floor. Her eyes roam my body hungrily and her hands move to my waist, bringing our bodies flush together.

"Oh," I gasp. Regina Mills is a feeling all her own. Soft and supple but still strong and defined.

"Get in bed, Emma." I move to the bed, laying on my back in the middle of the mattress, waiting for her to join me. She crawls from the end of the bed to me, positioning herself over me, our bodies inches apart. I don't think I've ever been so turned on in all my life.

"Kiss me," I bed, desperate for her touch. Her lips find mine in an instant, her tongue parting my lips and joining mine to dance a familiar and erotic dance. My hands move to her pack, pulling her closer to me, and then down to her breasts. I cradle them in the palms of my hands, feeling their fullness, and then pinch the nipple. She breaks our kiss to cry out, her eyes closed tightly.

"Emma," she breathes. Her lips move to my neck and she begins to trail down my body, peppering me with love bites. I'm gasping and squirming, desperate for her touch. Her lips have moved to me breasts, where she is sucking and lucking harshly, well aware what it does to me. My hands slide into her hair and push her closer to me, urging her to continue but desperate for her to move on. I have no idea how she does this to me. I feel like I'm in a haze. Her lips move to my stomach and I feel the muscles quivering under her touch. This time, I push her head down, desperate to have the pressure building inside me released.

"Regina," I finally gasp, breaking out silence, "Regina, please I need you," and she smirks, a shit-eating, self0satisfied smirk. "You are such a tease, Regina Mills!"

"Is there a problem, Ms. Swan?" she teases and I groan. _Shit that makes me wet._

"I want you inside me," she groans, "but you don't seem very willing to do that."

"Have patience, Ms. Swan, and I'll make you come so hard." I have no idea which way is up now. My head is completely spinning and cloudy with arousal. I groan in frustration. Suddenly, I'm greeted with her tongue rubbing my clit and her fingers teasing my entrance.  
"Oh god!" I moan. Her fingers slip into me slowly and I immediately thrust my hips up, desperate to have her all the way inside me. "Fuck! Regina, please. Don't tease me," I'm still panting, my chest heaving. She begins pumping her fingers slowly but deeply, curling them as she pulls out.

"Oh god! Yes, baby! Oh, fuck, yes!" I lace my fingers in her hair and pull slightly, requesting her to come up to me. She moves up my body, supporting herself with one arm while the other hand continues to move slowly inside of me.

"Emma Swan, you are so beautiful," she says reverently. Her eyes have clouded over and she's smiling at me,

"Regina," I whisper, to overcome with sensation.

"Shhh. Just let me make love to you, Emma." My eyes close and I allow the sensations to wash over me. Her lips are at my neck, kissing and sucking and she is whispering little nothings into my ear. Her pace has picked up steadily and she's pumping into me quickly and deeply.

"Oh god, just like that. Regina, oh my god!" I can't take it anymore. The tightening in my stomach is growing and I feel it will give away soon. "Regina! Fuck! Yes, right there! Oh Gina!" and suddenly my orgasm is washing over me.

When I open my eyes, Regina is curled into my body. I shift a little, feeling the emptiness of where her fingers use to be. She glances up at me, a breathtaking smile on her face. I mimic it as best I can through my haze.

"You're perfect," I murmur. Her smile widens

"You're perfect," she counters and I giggle a bit. I close my eyes and sigh. "Don't sleep, baby. We have a long day ahead of us." I groan, stretching my muscles.

"Is it always going to be like this?" she looks at me. On eyebrow raised. "All this sex?" her eyes widen for a moment and she starts laughing her beautiful laugh. I smile at her, the way her head tilts back when she laughs. Her hair, for one is down and not in a ponytail. It's long and damp and falls down her back. "What's so funny?" I demand.

"We had quite a bit of sex the last twenty-four hours, haven't we?" I nod my head. She shrugs her shoulder. "I have no idea if it will always be like this. I think eventually we will both get very, very tired. But there will be NO more sex at school again, understood? And probably no more beach sex. I have no idea what I was thinking with that one." I know she's serious, but there's a twinkle in her eye and I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, professor Mills." I wink at her. "I promise to never accidently walk in on you playing piano and looking perhaps the sexiest you have ever looked and I promise not to allow you to take me to the beach and make love to me unless it's really necessary," we both are laughing now. She smiles at me and kisses me nose before sitting up and crossing her legs Indian-style next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Sit up with me. I want to talk." I feel dreed start to boil in the pit of my stomach; I sit up slowly, my muscles sore from all the tension. I mirror her, our knees toughing, and I pull the sheet up with me to cover my naked body.

"What's wrong?" I realize I'm completely terrified of what she's going to say. _You already fucked up, Swan. Way to go. This is the best relationship you've ever had and you already fucked up._

"I want to talk to you about the man who fathered Henry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Regina's POV**

For some strange reason, I watch relief spread over Emma's face for a brief moment before her eyebrows furrow together.

"You… what?" her beautiful doe eyes stare at me, her head tilted to the side.

"Before you spend time with Henry tonight, I just want to tell you the whole story. Is that okay with you?"

"Of-of course," she stutters. "I want to know everything about you Regina."  
I take her hands in mine and I kiss her knuckles gently. "You are the perfect girlfriend," I whisper. She only nods her head.

"Tell me your story."

I take a deep breath, suddenly feeling completely unprepared for this. She squeezes my hand gently.

"His name was Daniel. We were high school sweethearts, I guess you could say. He completely swept me off my feet. We were together all four years and I loved him more than anything in the world. My mother never knew, at least not to my knowledge. She didn't approve of him because he didn't come from a wealthy family. They had money, sure but not like my mother and not old money. Daniel and I spent the weekend in Florida the weekend of our last day of senior year, almost a month before graduation."

I can't help but to smile at the thought. We had so much fun in high school. "Anyways, it turned out we had a little too much fun and I got pregnant. I couldn't tell my mother, so I did my very best to hide it from her. Daniel was very supportive. We were going to go away for college where I would take care of Henry and Daniel would support us. After graduation, we moved up here, to this tiny little town, because it was close to the community college and it had a good school for our child."

Emma still hasn't said a word, but her hands are still in mine and her eyes haven't left mine, though I continue to glance away from her. I take a deep breath.

"I never thought about getting a job. Daniel said he would handle that; he just wanted me to focus on taking care of our child. I never even thought about going to college. Three months before I was set to give birth, Daniel and I…" _I don't know if I can finish this story._ I take a shaky breath feeling overwhelmed.

"Regina? Baby, what happened?" I realize tears are falling from my eyes and I rip my hand out of hers to wipe them away. She tugs my arm and pills me into her lap as she leans against the headboard. Her finger weave into my hair and she kisses the top of my head. "It's okay, baby. You don't need to tell me anymore." I shake my head. _I will finish this story. Emma needs to know. She could change her mind about us._

"He came back home one night and I could tell he had been drinking. He came home drunk once before and I asked him not to do it again. He becomes very… unpleasant when he's drunk." I feel her arms tighten around me. "Anyways, he came in the door around one or two in the morning and burst into our bedroom. I was up waiting for him, of course, and I was angry. I asked him where he'd been and who he was with. He yelled and-"I lose control for a moment, allowing the tears to slide down my face before continuing, "I think you, uh, get the point." Emma's muscles beneath me have all gone rigid and I look up at her.

"He beat you?" I nod my head. "While you were six months pregnant?" I nod again. Her whole body is vibrating. "Why I ought to-"  
"Emma! Please!" I turn to face her, "Please, it's not worth it. He isn't worth it."

"Regina!"

"Emma! I didn't tell you this to make you angry! I wanted you to understand. Please, please just let me finish." Her face flushes with anger, fist clenched tightly in her lap. She uncurls them and pulls me back in to her. I settle in again and take yet another deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, her nose tucked into my hair. "Please finish."

"The next day I called Katherine and she drove from New York and picked me up. She was about to start college at NYU, but she dropped everything and came and got me. We packed up all my things while Daniel was at work and left before he could come back to the apartment. I stayed in New York with Katherine for a few months, sharing a tiny apartment. I was very lucky. My father left me some money that was given to me when I became eighteen. It allowed me to help Kat with the apartment and pay for the baby's needs. When Henry was born, I decided to stay in New York and go to college. I had to wait a semester before I got accepted to NYU with Kat, but my grades were phenomenal and the people at the admissions knew my father well. I went for my teaching certificate and now here I am."

"Why did you move back here?" she asks quietly.

"New York isn't really a good place to raise a child. They only park is Central Park and, I don't know, it didn't feel right for a child unlike this town. I had made a few friends in the dew months that Daniel and I had lived here. They said he had disappeared almost immediately after I left and nobody knew why. Sold the apartment and left, just like that. I got Henry enrolled in school and, my last year of college, I transferred here and went to the university to finish out my schooling."  
"Regina… I had no idea." I nod my head.

"I know. Henry knows he has a dad because that's how he came to be, but he doesn't know anything else. I told him his father and I couldn't stay together. He doesn't ask many questions now, but I'm sure he will soon. The older he gets, the more concern I have, with no other parent in his life but me… I think it will come sooner than expected."  
"You did an amazing thing, Regina." I blush. "You're my hero."  
"Emma-"I turn to her again.  
"Don't. Don't fight me. What you did was heroic. You left an abusive relationship, moved to another state, raised a child in an apartment with your best friend and no father… that's amazing." She kisses me. I'm relieved she's still here and that I told her.

"And you still want to stay with me?" she nods her head.

"I want to stay with you even more now, Gina." I beam. _How did I get so lucky?_

"Come on," I pat her knees, "we still have to get you to campus so you can change."

"I'm going to call Belle and let her know I'm going home for a bit."  
I nod and allow her to get off the bed and she retrieved her phone. I slip on one of my silk robes and a pair of slippers. They aren't as warm as Emma, but they'll do."

"Hey, Gina." I turn to her.  
"Hm?"

"That would make you twenty-eight?" I nod my head and so does she. _That's it? A head nod? Almost ten years of age difference and all I get is a head nod? Teenagers these days. I'm telling you._ I feel like all the weight of my secrets are lifted off my chest and it feels incredible.

When I slip into the bathroom to splash some cold water in my face, I hear Emma on the phone.

"Belle! I'm coming home in like an hour. I'm grabbing some fresh clothes so I can look, well, clothed." I hear a squeal on the other end of the phone. "Belle! Jeez, keep it down would you?" she's laughing heartily. "I know, I can't believe it either. This has been the best three days of my life." My heart warms. _The best three days of her life?_ "Please, please behave yourself. No I don't care if you're in the room but behave! I don't want you to make her uncomfortable. No you cannot ask her if she's always been into younger women! Belle, you are infuriating!" I peek through the door and though she's yelling there's a big smile on her face. "I love you too. I'll be home soon." She hangs up and I open the door and walked into her arms. She's still naked and I don't think I'll ever get enough of it.

"And how is Belle?" she rolls her eyes.

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear, like, that whole conversation," she sticks her tongue at me and I giggle.

The car ride to the university is quiet. The radio station, per Emma's request, is set to Classical music.

"Since hearing you play, I've grown to appreciate the art of piano playing," and I couldn't help but blush when she said it.

Her fingers are laced tightly with mine and I focus on the feeling of her warm hand instead of the increasingly persistent thoughts of meeting her roommate and best friend, Belle.

"It'll be fine," her quiet voice interrupts my thoughts.

"I know."

"She's excited to meet you, you know?" I nod my head. "Gina," she pleads.

"I know Em. I know. I'm just nervous, that's all. Just like you were when you met Kat."  
"Um, that was not nerves. That was like altering, heart stopping, and stomach knotting fear." I can't help the giggle that start to peep out of me. Soon it's full-fueled laughing and I can hardly keep the car in my lane. "Gina! Stop it!" Emma whines.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. That was just so funny. Where do you live baby?" we've pulled onto campus.

"Towers." I make my way to the back.

"Building?"

"X." There's a parking spot right in front so I slide in. when I put the car in park, I take a deep breath. She squeezes my hand and leans over so our faces were inches apart.

"Emma," I breathe. She kisses me softly, her hands cupping my face. When she pulls away from the kiss, she kisses my nose before getting out of the car. She walks to my side of the car, dressed in my running shorts and a sweater, and opened my door. We walk into the building together and she slows down as we approach a door at the end of the corridor.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." I realize I'm holding my breath as she puts in her key. She laces her fingers into mine and then the door is opening. "Belle! I'm home!"

A short brunette dressed in brown jeans and a flowing maroon top, hops off one of the beds in the room and approaches us, a smile on her face. I grip Emma's hadn harder.

"Welcome home, Emma." Her eyes glances to Emma and then right back at me.  
"Belle, this is Regina. Regina. Belle." I release Emma's hand so I can shake belle's hand that she offers me. _Firm grip._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, belle." I say genuinely. _This is Emma's best friend. This is your girlfriend best friend. Do not fuck this up, Regina._

"Likewise, Regina. Are you alright if I call you Regina?" her Australian accent is enchanting.

"Yes of course. Any friend of Emma's may call me Regina. Especially her best." I glance at Emma who is beaming at me, a smile so big I feel like it must be hurting her.

"I'm going to freshen up. Can I leave you two alone while I go into the bathroom?" I glance at belle and we both nod our heads to Emma, who after kissing my cheek and giving me a gentle squeeze, grabs her clothes and toiletries from the closet and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

 _Now I'm alone with the best friend. Shit._

"So, Regina, please have a seat," she points to the bed I presume to be Emma's. it's unmade and I internally roll my eyes, I sit on the edge and watch as Belle hops onto hers.

"What's your major, Belle?"

"English," she smiles.

"Oh yes, I remember Emma mentioning that during our date on Thursday."  
"Yes. I hope to be a writer someday. I love books and I've always loved to read."  
"That's lovely. Well if you ever need any help with anything, you're more than welcome to make use of Emma's English professor girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend?" I freeze. "I didn't realize you guys had made it official."  
I actually feel like I want to vomit. I can feel it rising in my throat.

"Belle, I-I'm sure she would have told you as soon as you guys were alone. I've kept her all wrapped up with me. It only happened a few hours ago, I don't know when she would have had the time. What was I thinking? She should have been the one to tell you." She's laughing as I ramble.

"Regina, I'm not upset. I'm glad. Now I can have my chat with you."

I'm finding it hard to swallow. The tiny brunette gets off her bed and walks over to me, her eyes never leaving mine. When she's about six inches from me, she stares and puts her hands on her lips.

"Your chat?"

"Yes. The best friend chat. The 'if you break her heart, I'll break your face chat'."

"That chat."

"Yes, that chat. She is my best friend in the whole world. I have known her since we were eight years old and I have witnessed some terrible things that happened to her. She has been broken by far too many people and I will not stand to watch it happen again. She likes you, Regina. Probably even love you. I've really no business telling you that, but I want you to be aware that she is not a toy. She is not a game. If you mess with her, the repercussions for you will not be pretty." It's almost comical having this small girl threaten me. Almost. The seriousness in her voice and her ferocity of her love for Emma reminds me that she isn't screwing around.

"Belle… I have the most honest intention towards Emma. I care for her very, very much. I want her to be in my life in as many in as many ways possible. She is amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, and I can't get enough of her. She isn't just sex to me or something to make me feel younger. If anything she makes me feel old." I chuckle. "The point is, this is the real deal for me. I'm serious about her." She looks satisfied with my answers and I breathe a sigh of relief. _Maybe I just passed a hurdle._

We both turn our heads as Emma walks out of the bathroom in her own clothes. A pair of tight jeans and a black button down shirt. _Goddamn. This women is mine._

"Emma… you look beautiful." She blushes and glances down at her feet.  
"Seriously, Em. You look fantastic." Emma glances at Belle, causing me to look over. Her hand is over her heart and she's smiling.

"We better get going, Gina. We still have to start dinner for Henry and Katherine."  
"I should call Kat and see how they are doing," she nods.

"It was really nice meeting you, Regina."  
"Like wise, Belle. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." She smiles at me.

"I'm sure you will."

"Regina will drop me off tonight after dinner, okay?" Belle nods. Emma gives her a hug and then wraps her arm around my waist and leads me out the door and back to my car.

Emma and I are in the kitchen preparing dinner with a radio station set to pop hits playing quietly in the background. I am making lasagna and Emma is in charge of the vegetables. When we finish prepping the food, we start on making a cake.

"What did you and Belle talk about?" she asks casually. I blush at the memory.

"Oh you know, I asked her about her major and what not."

"And what not?" I glance over at her and her hands are on her hips and one eyebrow raised. I bite my lip, debating on whether or not I want to tell her the whole thing. "You're biting your lip," she comments. I nod. Suddenly she wraps her hands around my waist and her lips are attached to mine. It's been so long since we kissed last. _Oh, Regina. What are you going to do come Monday?_ I can't finish that thought because Emma's tongue has invaded my mouth and her hands have slid into the back pockets of my jeans, massaging my ass roughly,

"Emma," I warn, "we have to behave. Katherine and Henry will be here any minute now." She groans and slide her hands out of my pockets.

"Now you got me all worried again. I just forgot about that." I chuckle.

"He's ten, Emma. If you play video games with him he's going to like you."

Just then I hear the front door rattle open and I know with absolute certainty that, that is my son.

"Mom, I'm home! Aunt Katherine is here too!" Emma takes a harsh breath and I kiss her cheek quickly.

"In the kitchen, baby! We have a guest!" I suddenly realize Emma and I haven't discussed what I would say to Henry. _Shit._ Before I can think too much about it, my little bundle of joy comes whirling into the kitchen, overnight bad still slung over his shoulder.

"Hi mom!" he hugs me tightly. _I think he missed me._ I light up at the thought.

"How was your sleep over?" he's still hugging me.

"Awesome! We watched like four movies and had a bunch of popcorn and we even had candy corn!"

"A very healthy diet," I grumble. They are always feeding him sweets over there. Katherine walks into the kitchen and ruffles Henry's hair before kissing my cheek  
"Hi Gina, Emma." Emma nods at her.  
"Who are you?" Henry asks. Emma's eyes pop open.

"I-I'm Emma."

"Henry, Emma is going to stay for dinner. Is that okay with you?" _Please say yes. Please say yes._ He eyes her for a moment.

"Do you like Mario Cart?" Emma smiles.  
"Duhh. Who doesn't?" he smiles.

"Yeah she can stay."

"Go get washed up, we are going to get dinner in the oven soon. Lasagna sounds good?" he fist bumps.  
"Yeah! Thanks mom. That's my favorite!" and then he's running out of the kitchen and I hear his feet pounding up the stairs.

"I missed him," I whisper. Emma puts her arms around my waist and brings me close to her.

"He's adorable." Katherine clears her throat and we both jump apart.

"Hi," she waves. "Henry and I had a great day, thanks for asking."

"Katherine, you are such a child." I stick my tongue out at her and we all giggle. This feels like a family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Emma's POV**

"Henry please chew with your mouth closed," Regina tells the young boy. He rolls his eyes and I can't help but giggle.

"So, Henry, how are you liking school?" It turns out Henry is a very grown up little boy, not that I'm surprised, being Regina's son. For ten, he really has his shit together.

"Good. Ms. Blanchard is a really good teacher. She taught us how to divide big numbers yesterday. I thought it was easy, but everyone else seemed to be struggling. I had to help Grace a lot, but that's okay," he smiles. I glance at Regina who is beaming from ear to ear.

"Tell Emma what you have to do for English, Henry," Katherine says.  
"Oh yeah! I gotta write a paper, five whole paragraphs on Rosa Parks.!"

"Really?!" he laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Do you know about Rosa Parks?" I start to nod my head, but I think better of it.

"Why don't you tell me about her, kid?" and then he begins to ramble on about all the things he learned about her. I smile at him and glance at Regina again. She's watching him with amusement, one eyebrow arched. She looks totally enthralled by him. _He's been her whole world for ten years._ The thought makes me sad. _It's only been her and Henry._

"That's why she's so cool! I can't believe she just sat in that seat."  
"Wow, Henry! I am so impressed by all that knowledge," he smiles and then starts shoving food into his mouth again. This is his second piece of lasagna.

"How was your day, ladies?" Katherine is smirking and I can't help the blush spreading from my cheeks to my neck. Regina and I exchange looks and I see her sporting a blush as well.  
"Oh you know, the usual," she says nonchalantly.

"I'm sure you two had some riveting conversations."

"Yes we did actually," I say quietly, the blush vanishes from my face when I recall the story Regina told me, about her idiot ex-boyfriend, fiancée, whatever the hell that asshole was.

"We talked about Daniel." Regina says quietly. I look over at Henry who is happily eating his food, not feeling the need to be involved with this conversation. Suddenly, I hear a clatter and I whip my head back around and see Katherine, slacked jawed, covered in water, and her glass lying on the table. I spring into action, grabbing napkins and start to soak up the water before it hits the floor. Luckily, the table cloth Regina put out has done most of the work for me. The only thing I can't help is Katherine, who, throughout the whole ordeal, hasn't moved.

"Katherine, for the love of god, stand up!" Regina shouts. She stares at Regina.

"Aunt Katherine are you okay?!" Henry is already giggling. I hand her some napkins.  
"Katherine," I say quietly.

"Thanks, Emma," she finally responds and takes the napkins from my hands.

"Let me get you a fresh shirt," Regina says while shaking her head and walking away from the table.

"I'll go with her," I say quickly. I notice Henry's empty plate.

"Hey kid, if you're done with your food, why don't you put your plate and aunt Katherine's and put them in the sink and get the Xbox set up? I'll race you in Mario Cart." He beams.  
"Okay!" and then I run up the stairs after my girlfriend.

When I get upstairs and into her room, Regina is opening one of her dresser drawers and pulling out a shirt.

"Regina?" she turns her head and looks at me, a half smile on her face.

"We startled Katherine."

"Yes, professor Mills, I believe we did." I walk up to her and put my arms around her waist. "Her reaction… tells me that it's a big deal that you told me about him." She nods.

"Yeah… it kinda is a big deal." I smile and kiss her deeply.  
"You're kind of a big deal," I joke. She giggles, the response I was looking for.

"My beautiful Emma," she sighs. "I'm falling for you so hard." I stare at her trying to say just the right thing in this moment.  
"So am I Regina. So am I." Her smile lights up her face and I kiss her. It's a wonderful feeling to kiss someone when you're smiling. She lets go of her hold on me and walks out the door. I hear her shout, "Katherine! Come and get a dry shirt!" and then she is back with me. I sit on her bed, waiting for Katherine to come in. when Katherine walks through the bedroom door, her shirt is still completely soaked.

"Henry is waiting for you downstairs, Emma. I cleared your plates and out the food in the kitchen."  
"Thanks, Kat." Regina hands her the shirt and Katherine disappears into the bathroom.

"I'm going to play with Henry, okay?" she nods, a small smile on her lips.  
"We'll be down coon. I'm sure Katherine's going to want to talk." I kiss her quickly and head downstairs.

Henry is indeed waiting for me. When I come down the stairs, he turns to me and gestures me, indicating I should hurry up and then disappears into the living room. I sit at one end of the couch and I'm surprised when he sits relatively close to me. _Regina told me they usually sit on opposite ends. Maybe this kid likes me._ I smile at the thought.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" he smirks and I stare at him before bursting out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" he demands. I ruffle his hair and take one of the controllers out of his hands.

"You're gonna wish you never said that."

 **Regina's POV**

"So," Katherine sits at the foot of the bed. I'm sitting with my back against the headboard, my knees drawn up to my knees.

"So," I say back.

"Your hair is down," she comments. I nod.

"Emma likes it," I offer. _Why does this feel so weird? Have I changed that much?_

"It looks great." I blush at her compliment and tug at the ends of a strand, twirling it nervously between my fingers.

"Thank you."

"And you told her about Daniel?" I nod. "All of it?" Another nod. "Wow," is all she says. For some reason I feel tears form in my eyes.

"It felt really good to tell someone else," I whisper. When I look up at her, she's smiling a watery smile and I watch a tear roll down her cheek.  
"Yeah," she whispers, and then throws herself at me, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close to her. "I love you, Gina."

"I love you too, Kat." She sits there for a moment, just hugging me, and I allow her. _I have changed, I realize. Emma has made me a completely different person._

"Okay, come on. You have a son and a girlfriend downstairs, and I don't think we should miss them playing video games together." Kay seems to have recovered from our emotional interlude. I nod.

"You're right." We descend down the stairs together and make our way into the living room. I am shocked to see Henry sitting so close to Emma on the couch. They are both shouting and knocking each other with their elbows to try to throw each other off their game. I put my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter and I see Katherine doing the same thing.  
"You better watch it, Emma!"  
"Kid, you're like four people behind me! I'll see you at the finish line." When the game is complete Henry demands a rematch.

"Come on! Best two out of three!" and then the game begins again. _I love my little family._ Katherine puts her arm around my shoulder and we watch them together, shouting and shoving again as the game goes on. We stand for another two games until Henry admits defeat and accepts a knuckle bump from Emma with a promise they can play again next time she comes over.

"Well, Henry, it looks like you've found yourself a worthy opponent." They both whirl around to look at me and Katherine and I burst out laughing.

"I let her win!" Henry sulks. I know he's not mad, but he likes to make a scene. _Got that from his mother._ I remind myself.

"Can we have cake now?" Emma asks.

"There's cake?!" Henry's face lights up.

"Yes there is, young man. Go upstairs and wash your hands and when you come down, you can cut the first slice."  
"Awesome!" and he takes off. Katherine goes into the kitchen to retrieve the cake and a few plates. Emma comes up to me and puts her arms around me.  
"Good chat?" I nod.

"Very."

When we're all seated at the table, I allow Henry to cut the first slice and, to my surprise, he gives the first piece to Emma. She graciously accepts it and then glances to me, as if she wants to make sure I'm okay with that. I nod my head. Of course I am. My son likes my girlfriend. What could I ask for? I begrudgingly allow Henry to cut Katherine and me and slice of cake and his own before sitting down and digging in.

"Hey mom?" Henry asks between bites.

"Henry, don't speak with your mouth full." We all wait till he finishes.

"What is Emma?" everyone looks at him

"What?"

"I mean… like Aunt Katherine is your best friend. What's Emma? Did you meet Emma at work?" Emma grabs my hand under the table and I glance at her. We never discussed this. _Maybe if you stopped having so much sex…_ I shake my head trying to clear the thought from my mind and then I look at Henry.  
"Well, Henry, Emma is… well, Emma is my girlfriend." He glances at me and then at her. I feel like all the air has left my lungs. Emma's hand squeezes mine and I see Katherine anxiously glancing at Henry.

"Like," he seems to be struggling, but I wait patiently, "like a boyfriend but a girl?" I nod. I can't find it in myself to speak. He thinks for another minute; the longest minute of my life. "So is she going to hang out more?"

"If you'd like her to," I answer carefully. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay." And that's it. He goes back to eating his cake. I let out a deep, deep breath, and so does Emma. "This is really good cake, mom." Katherine lets out a nervous laugh and I can tell the tension was a bit much for her. Emma releases her death grip on my hand and we all continue to eat our cake. _Well that was unexpected._ I no longer feel my mind racing so I relax into my chair.

"Next time I come over, I'm gonna whoop your butt again," Emma warns. "You sure you still want me here?" he sticks out his tongue at her and I laugh.  
"You just wait! I'm going to… I'm going to practice! You won't even know what hit you next time you're here!" he counters.

"Okay kid. We'll see." He scowls at her and I smile.  
"Oh Henry, don't be such a sore loser!" Katherine says.

"Aunt Katherine! I'm not!" Katherine laughs.

"Katherine, I wouldn't be the one to judge the boy. You're the one the soiled an entire glass of water on yourself." I turn to look at Emma who is smirking her ridiculously sexy smirk.

"Emma Swan, I swear…" Katherine trails off, overtaken by laughter. "We've got quite the family here, haven't we, Gina?" I smile.

"We sure do, Kat."

When the dishes have been cleared, Henry begs to watch a movie.

"Emma, can you stay?" I ask.

"Of course," she smiles. "Anything for the kid."

"Go pick a movie Henry." He darts into the living room leaving the three of us alone. Emma and I begin to wash some of the dishes while Kat puts the leftovers in the fridge. When she finishes that task, she turns to the both of us.

"I would love to stay and watch, but I'm going to head home. I have to work on my presentation for Monday morning." I nod and smile, quickly setting down the pot that I'm washing and enveloping Kat into a hug.

"Of course. Let me walk you out." I turn to Emma. "I'll be right back baby." She nods.

"Bye, Kat. I'll see you soon."

"I certainly hope so. Good night, Emma." We walk to the front door together "This was great, Regina. Emma and Henry really seem to get along." I smile.  
"They do, don't they."

"She's a great person, Regina. I really like her."

"Me too." She hugs me again and then opens the door and walks down the front steps and out the gate. I wait until I can no longer see her before returning to Emma. The sink is empty and she begins drying the dishes. I move behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, standing on my tiptoes so I can kiss her neck.  
"Gina," she groans.

"What baby?" I smile innocently, trailing my lips to her earlobe and tugging slightly.

"Oh," her hips thrust back, her ass pushing into me. I laugh.

"My, my, my. Sensitive Ms. Swan?"

"Don't push me, Gina, or I won't go back to the dorms tonight."

"And that would be a bad thing because…?" I see her lips curl up a little and she whirls in my arms and kisses me roughly. I can't help the moan that slips out of my mouth when her lips connect with my pulse point.  
"Oh, Emma." I groan quietly, trying to be mindful that my son could walk in at any moment.

"I want you, Regina, right now."  
"Emma," I hiss as her hands move from my neck down to my breast where she squeezes them roughly. "Henry," I remind her. Her hands halt their downward motion towards the waist of my jeans and then she brings them back up and tangles her fingers in my hair, lightly scratching the nape of my neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.  
"To be fair, I started it." She chuckles.

"Oh yeah. How did you make me think this was my fault?" I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Mom! Emma! Are you guys ready?"

"Coming!" we say together.

Henry had chosen Spiderman. It's his favorite right now and he watches it often. When Emma admitted she's never seen it, he practically explodes with joy. I wait until Henry decides to sit in my father's old couch chair before Emma and I occupy the loveseat. He starts the movie and Emma tucks herself into my side, nuzzling her face into my neck. _Family. I think this is a family._

About halfway into the movie, I notice Henry is completely knocked out, curled up in the chair. I nudge Emma and nod towards Henry and she smiles before sitting up, allowing me to do the same. I stand and pause the movie before moving to Henry. I lift him carefully, trying now to wake him, and hoist him over my shoulder with a quiet "humph" and begin walking up the stairs. He grumbles a little and latches onto my tighter, raking some pressure off of me. I deposit him in his bed and quickly change his clothes for him. _I suppose he can go this one night without brushing his_

"Can I come in?" she whispers. I nod. She pulls the cover back and I place Henry on his bed. He curls up immediately and I kiss his head and allow Emma to put the covers over him. I look up at Emma and hold my hand out for her to take.

"Come to bed," I whisper.

When we enter my bedroom, I close and lock the door after I shut it. Emma looks at me with her adorable doe eyed expression.

"What about going back to campus?"

"I'll take you back when we are done here. I need you. Now." I don't even allow her to answer before I launch myself at her and kiss her roughly. She groans and laces her fingers in my hair.

"Did I tell you how much your hair down turns me on?" She tugs roughly, pulling my lip away from her neck and tilting my neck back so she can take her turn ravaging me.

"Did I tell you how much you turn me on?"

"Show me," she whispers in my ear. I turn her around and push her onto the bed. She sits on the end, her arms stretched out behind her, supporting her body.

"Stay," I command. I don't know where I learned how to be this forceful. I start to strip, pulling my shirt over my head slowly and then turning so my back is to her.

"Gina," she groans, "turn around so I can see you." I glance over my shoulder looking at her, sucking my lip between my teeth.

"Not yet, baby." I coo. She moves to stand and I hold my hand out at her. "No, Emma." She sits down again. I turn back around and unzip my jeans, slowly sliding them down my legs, wiggling my ass as I go. I can hear her panting behind me. The tension in the room is almost palpable. I feel powerful. I feel beautiful. It's electrifying. Once I have kicked my jeans away, I tilt my head back and run my hands down the front of my body, stopping at my breasts and pitching my nipples. I can't help but cry out.

"Regina Mills," Emma growls. I ignore her and hook my fingers into my panties, bending down completely over as I pull them down, allowing Emma a glimpse of my sex. I am soaked, practically dripping with want. I toss my panties over my shoulder and I turn my head to see where they landed. I'm surprised to find them right on top of Emma's lap.

"Turn around," she whispers through a clenched jaw. I notice her hands are fished in to the bed sheets, her brow is creased, and there are drops of sweat on her forehead. I slowly turn around, and when I'm facing her, I take in a breath. Her eyes roam over me from head to toe, and then she stands and begins unbuttoning her shirt. I am helpless but to watch as she removes her clothes. When we are both standing in front of each other, completely naked, I feel overcome by emotion. I lay my hand over her heart and look up at her, a smile on my face. She returns it and then dips her head down to kiss me.

"Emma," I whisper.  
"Regina," she answers in return. That's all I need to hear. My name on her lips satisfies something so deep inside me I can hardly breathe. I push her back gently until the back of her knees hit the bed and she falls onto it. I climb on top of her, pushing my hair to the side, and lean down to kiss her again.

"Move up the bed," I demand. She does quickly and then I am back on top of her. When I lower my body onto hers, we both hiss at the skin on skin contact. I slip my thigh through her legs and I feel the wetness there. She groans and lifts her hips, trying to keep contact with my thigh.

"Regina," she pants. It's a breathily, and desperate whisper.

"Tell me, Emma. What do you want?" I ask quietly in her ear.

"Make love to me." I sit up a bit and pull one of her legs up. She's watching me through half lidded eyes, one of her hands never leaving my thigh. When I'm sure I've gotten us in the correct position, I sit forward. Emma's eyes shut when I rock my hip, our clits creating a sweet friction against each other's. "More." She whispers.

"Oh, Emma." I groan. She's panting heavily and biting her lips, no doubt trying to her moans inside of her.

"Oh god, Regina." My pace becomes more frantic. _I need her to come with me._ "Regina, please, faster," she begs. My heart is racing a million miles a minute and my muscles are burning. I disconnect me sex from hers and she lets out a disgruntled cry before throwing her hands over her mouth. I giggle and then quickly slip two fingers inside her. Her hips immediately lifts up, meeting my thrust for thrust. I suddenly feel her fingers slipping in between my pussy and her thigh. I lift slightly and she sinks her fingers into me. It takes us a minute to find a rhythm but when we do, god when we do, it's the most delicious feeling.

"Come with me," I beg. I swipe my thumbs across her clit and I feel her walls clench around my fingers. She slips another finger into me and when she pulls out she curls her fingers brushing my g spot, before she goes rigid and I am gone, hurdling into my orgasm with her.

We both lay in a panting, post coital heap of tangled limbs and sweat covered bodies. I kiss Emma's pulse point and she moans quietly.

"You're going to be the death of me, Regina Mills." I giggle, feeling like a school girl. "But what a way to go," she laughs with me.  
"I wish we could stay like this forever." I sigh. It's too soon for Emma to be spending the night with Henry here and we both know it. _Soon._ I remind myself.

"You're amazing, Regina," she says quietly. I roll onto my stomach and drape my arm over her abdomen.

"You look like you've just been ravaged, Emma," I giggle.  
"You could say that."

"Come, let's get dressed and I will take you home."

"You're okay with leaving Henry home alone?" I worry my lip with my teeth. _That's a dilemma._ "If you don't want me to stay, I understand. Belle can come pick me up. I have no doubt she's still awake."

"Don't be silly, Emma. I won't have Belle drive out here just to pick you up. Let me call Katherine. She can come over while I drive you home."

I call Katherine who agrees to come over, but not before embarrassing and teasing me. Emma and I both dress quickly knowing Katherine will be here any minute. I hear the front door close downstairs and we head down, knowing its Katherine. Emma lets out a bark of laughter when she catches sight of Katherine in her flannel cat pajamas.

"Something funny, Swan?" Katherine barks. I can't help but laugh myself.

"No, not at all Katherine." She casually flips Emma off before strolling into the kitchen.  
"Katherine!" I scold.  
"Oh whatever. If you can fuck her, I can tell her to fuck off." And then Emma and I turn a matching shade of red.

"Time to go! See you soon, Katherine!" Emma grabs my hand and yanks me out the door towards the car. I'm laughing all the way there.

When I drop Emma off at the dorms, she's reluctant to get out of the car.

"I'll see you in class on Monday, baby." She lifts and eyebrow. "I know it's not the same, but we'll have another day night okay?"

"Text me when you get home, okay?" I nod. She leans over the center and kisses me chastely, her hand cupping my cheek. I place my hand over her heart just like I did in my bed room not long ago and this time she puts her hand on my heart too. She kissed my nose and opens the door with a sigh. I wait until she is out of sight and then drive home.

 _Emma I have arrived home safely. The bed is cold without you. Sweet dreams. Xx Regina._

 _Goodnight, Gina. This weekend was like heaven on earth. See you Monday. Xx Emma._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Emma's POV**

When my alarm goes off Monday morning, I groan. _How the hell is it Monday already?_ I spent all day yesterday filling Ruby, Lacey, and Belle in on my weekend with Regina. They're all incredibly excited for me and I smile at the memory. _She's like my knight in shining armor._ I shake my head at the thought. After I've turned off my alarm, I see a little one on my messages icon and I hold my breath, hoping it's from Regina and it is!

 _See you in class. I hope you're surprised. Xx Regina_

I quickly type a response. _You always surprise me. See you soon. Emma_

"Emma, you have the absolute goofiest grin on your face" Belle comments. I blush and sit up in my bed.

"Regina's already texted me." She just shakes her head. I get up and begin to wash up and get ready for the day, humming quietly to myself.

Lacey and I are sitting in class chatting away quietly about our homework assignment when the door in the back of the room opens. I feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck, and I know without a doubt it's her. _Regina._ I glance down, suddenly shy, and then I feel Lacey nudge me and I look up. _Oh my god! That's not my girlfriend!_ It is, but my god it's not. I feel my jaw drop and I'm sure it hit the floor.

Her usual pants and shirt has been replaced with a tight, tight pencil skirt, blouse, and blazer. My mouth has gone dry. _Holy shit, that's Regina. That's MY Regina._ Her eyes meet mine and she smirks. I just stare back and she winks at me, a gleam in her eyes. It's then that I catch sight of the mile high stilettos she's adorning. _Oh my god, I just want to fuck her six ways to Sunday._

"Class will begin in a minute," she announces and beings her usual set up. Her hair, loose, wavy, and a few inches shorter, falls into her face and she huffs and tucks it behind her ear. I am completely enthralled by her. I feel Lacey nudge me again. I look at her and she glances down, indicating I should look down at her hands. We both took sign luggage back in high school so we know the basics.  
"What the hell?" she signs. I shake my head. "Why the fancy clothes?" I shake my head again. "She looks HOT!" I can't help but laugh. I nod.

Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glance up at Regina who is almost setting up her laptop and pull out my phone.

 _Wipe the drool away Ms. Swan. Xx_

I look up and she's smirking again. _God she is hot._ I respond quickly.

She reads my text and then sets her phone down, stepping out from behind the podium and they starts the lesson. We're learning about comma splices and I flash back to the day she taught me about it in private. _Our first date_. She turns and begins writing on the board and I'm over whelmed with another vision of pushing her against the wall. _Now she's yours, Emma._ The thought fills me with such warmth I can hardly breathe. _Yours._

 **Regina's POV**

"Okay, you can leave. I'm done." I dismiss the class with a wave of my hand. Everyone quickly packs up except Emma. Her friend Lacey lingers for a moment but then she disappears. I am once again stuck with the fact that it's just Emma and I in this small room.

"Professor Mills," she purrs. I have my back turned, erasing the white board. Before I can turn, I feel her arms slither around my waist and her front pressed against my back.

"Emma," I hiss.

"Where do I start, professor Mills?" I groan quietly. _What the hell does this girl do to me?_ "Should I start with this hair cut?" she tuck my hair behind my ear and kisses my neck eagerly. "Or this skirt?" she runs her hands down my sides and to my backside where she delivers one deliberate slap to my ass. I whimper, putty in her hands. "Or what about the fact that I spent all class being teased? Do you know what a tease you are, professor Mills?" she slips her hand between my thigh and for one exhilarating moment, I thinks she's going to fuck me.  
"Emma!" I gulp. But then, just as soon as it appeared, her hand it gone, as well as the rest of her body. I whirl around to face her, aroused and confused.

"I have to meet a friend for lunch. See you tomorrow professor Mills." She picks up her bag to leave, but I snatch it out of her hands before she can put it over her shoulder. I toss it to the ground and then I grab her by the lapels of her jacket and pull her so out faces are only an inch apart.

"I do not appreciate being teased, Ms. Swan." She gulps audibly and I smirk. "Do you understand me?" she nods. "I can't hear you."  
"Yes, professor Mills."

"Good," and I kiss her roughly, pushing her onto the table behind her.

"Regina," she pants as I suck and lick her neck. "Regina, not here," she groans. I stand upright and shake my head, reminding myself that I am at my place of work and I have another class in fifteen minutes.

"Shit," I breathe. "I'm sorry, Emma." I feel like an idiot. _What the hell was I doing?_

"No, no, no," she says in a hurry, gathering me into her arms. "You look… my god, Regina. All I've been able to think about all class was fucking you in that outfit. I can't believe how stunning you look. I mean, I can, but wow. You sure know how to surprise a girl." She's rambling and it's so adorable.

"You make me want to dress like this. I went out yesterday with Kat and we bought a bunch of new clothes."

"And you cut your hair?" she raises and eyebrow at me. I nod.

"Do you hate it?"  
"Hate it?! Baby, you're beautiful, no matter what. You look absolutely amazing. I'm so proud to call you mine," I grin.

"Yours," I echo.

"Seriously, you looks amazing. You have another class and I'm starving, so I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow though?"

"Absolutely." I nod. She pulls me to her and kisses me. I don't think I'll ever get enough of this feeling.

"Until tomorrow," she whispers against my lips and then picks up her back and leaves, turning as she opens the door to wave and then walks out.

 **Emma's POV**

"So where is she taking you?" Belle asks.

"I have no idea."

Henry is going camping this weekend and Regina asked me to go over and spend the weekend with her. It's Friday afternoon and Belle has just gotten back from her last class of the day.

"But you're definitely spending the whole weekend with her, right?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to go to some restaurant tonight and told me to dress nice. She'll be here at six."

"You guys are really serious," she comments. It's not a question and it wasn't laced with disdain and I couldn't be happier about Belle's approval.

"Yeah we are really serious. What about this dress?" I pull out a deep purple dress, cinched at the waist with a black belt.

"Only if you wear my heels." I smile and nod my head.

At six o'clock on the dot, I hear a sharp knock at the door and I smile. I'm slipping on Belle's heels, so Belle turns to the door.

"Hi, Regina. Emma is ready, come on in." I hear her hesitate before I hear the clicks of her shoes entering the dorm. _She's wearing heels too._ I turn just in time to see her come in and I feel like my breath had been knocked out of me. She pauses and stares at me. She's wearing a royal blue dress that hugs her curves.  
"Wow," we both say at the same time. Belle sneaks behind Regina and I see her move to my desk out of the corner of my eye where she snatches my camera.

"Come on you two. Fancy date night picture." I blush and shoot Belle a look. She just shrugs her shoulders and looks pointedly at Regina who is standing in the middle of the room looking completely out of place. I quickly move to her side and wrap my arms around her neck, kissing her nose.

"Hi baby," I whisper. "You look beautiful."

"So do you, my love. Now let's appease Belle and then we can get out of here." She giggles and we turn. Regina wraps her arms around my waist and I drape mine over her shoulder. Belle is already holding the camera up and I suspect that she has been taking pictures this whole time.

"Okay, ready? One, two, three," and my camera shutters multiple times. When she's satisfied, she holds the camera out to me and I move to put it away. I grab my weekend bag and start to hoist it over my shoulder until Regina stops me.  
"Let me," and she slings it over her own shoulder. I blush. I give Belle a hug, as does Regina, and then we head out.  
"Be safe!" Belle calls after us. I can't help but laugh.

When we get in the car, Regina turns to me and pulls me to her, kissing me soundly.

"God I missed that," she whispers.

"Me too." She takes my hand in hers and then puts the car into drive. "You're seriously not going to tell me where we are going?" she shakes her head.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh boy, another one." I roll my eyes and she laughs. "I think we both remember what happened when you tried to surprise me last time."

"Oh you mean that time I almost violated my own rule against having sex at school?"

"Yeah, that time." I wink at her. "How was your week? How's Henry? And Katherine?"

"Katherine is out of town on business, but she's doing fine. She's relentless in asking me about you," she laughs. "So is Henry. He is dying to know when you will be back around so he can win in Mario Cart."

"When will he be back on Sunday?"

"Four. I was hoping you would stay for dinner and you two could have some time together. Katherine won't be home until Monday afternoon, so it will just be the three of us." I smile at the thought. _Like a family._ It appalls to me that I want a family with this women so badly. _We just met._ I remind myself. _You should not be thinking about this._

"That would be lovely." I smile, squeezing her hand. Soon, I realize we are going to the beach.

"I should have blind folded you." Regina whispers. I gasp and turn to her.

"You should not have!" she giggles and then rolls her eyes.

"Okay, maybe not for this. But I definitely will one day." I feel all my muscles clench. _She wants to blindfold me?_ I'm surprised when I realize it actually turns me on. When we park, I realize it's in the same spot where we parked a week ago when we went to the Rabbit Hole. It's just as chilly and nearly just as deserted. The sun is starting to set.

"Why the beach? Regina, we're both wearing heels." I look over and see her depositing her heels in the back seat and I smile. _Wow, I've got the perfect woman._ I hop out of the car and do the same. She takes my hand and leads me over to the boardwalk and towards the little grove where we made love a week ago. I gasp when we walk into the secluded area. There's a table with a dark red table cloth draped over it, candles waiting to be lit, two chairs, and two plates that have been covered waiting for us. I turn to her, tears in my eyes.

"This is for us?" she nods. "Regina," I breathe. "How? Why?"

"I just wanted you to feel special, Emma. Because you are. You are everything to me. Before you, I would have seen this dress and immediately walked away. Before you, I walked with a mask of confidence on, hiding the tired and hopeless woman that I felt like. You've given me strength to be the person I have always wanted to be. You've shown me more love than I ever received from anyone, and I want to show you too. You deserve the best, but I'll be dammed if I won't do the absolute most I can do to be the best for you." She has tears in her eyes and my tears are pouring from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Regina," I sniffle. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You're perfect."

"I feel complete with you, Emma." I feel my hear racing and I place my hand over it, my breath caught in my throat.

"Can I kiss you?" she nots fervently and I pull her to me, capturing her lips with mine, desperately trying to convey all that I am feeling in this moment. _My Regina._ I pull away from her but leave my hands cupping her face. We're both breathless.

"Come, let's eat," she whispers. She walks up to a chair and pulls it out for me. I blush and sit, allowing her to push me into the table.

"Thank you," I whisper. I feel like if I talk any louder, I'll break the bubble of complete and utter perfection.

"Emma, you can talk normally." I blush and look down at my plate.

"I felt like I would ruin the moment," I admit. She laughs. I'm so addicted to her laugh.

"Emma, darling, you couldn't ruin this moment even if you tried." She's beaming and it's infectious. We both lift the cover off our plates.

"This looks delicious, Regina. Did you make it?" she nods.

"And I came to set everything up before I picked you up."

"Aw, Gina. All by yourself?" she nods again.

"I really wanted to do this for you," she takes a deep breath and I start to worry. _Relax, Emma. She obviously really likes you. It's nothing bad._ "Honestly, Emma, the last couple of days, not seeing you… I've really missed you, Em." She says it with such sincerity, and I feel my eyes water again. _What was the point of wearing eyeliner if I'm just gonna cry it all off?_

"I've missed you too, Gina. I know we see each other in class every day, but it's not the same. I miss holding your hand, kissing you, seeing you laugh, and just being with you as your girlfriend. I know our relationship has to be like this because I'm your student and you're my teacher, but that doesn't make it easy. I'm so grateful that you want to spend time with me this weekend because I've missed your company."

"Tell me about your other classes. I want to hear all about your week. How's Belle and Lacey?"

"You sure you want to hear about that?" she nods. I proceed to tell her about my entire week, only stopping to take a few bites of the chicken she made. She listens attentively and follows along with everything.

"So you think Belle and Ruby have a thing?" I nod.

"Ever since I got back from your house, they've been really awkward together. Not in a bad way, but like… kinda the way we were on our first date, but for like the whole week. We jumped right out of the first date syndrome as soon as we slept together." She stares at me for a minute and then starts to laugh.

"I suppose we did. Did you confront Belle about it?" I shake my head.

"Not yet. I've been waiting for the right time, but it seems we're both just around people all the time. Lacey is always over and we are always doing homework and all four of us have dinner together a lot. I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Well, from what you've told me, I don't think you're wrong. It sounds like at the very least, they both have a crush." I nod.

"I know, but Belle has never been with a girl and, if I'm wrong, or she's not ready to talk about it. I'm afraid she'll get upset."

"That's just a risk you'll have to take, I suppose."

"Have you?" I ask, felling brave.

"Have I what?"

"Have you ever been with a girl?" she shakes her head.

"No, you were my first women." I blush at the memory of our first time together.

"But you were so good!" I blurt out. I immediately slap my hand over my mouth, mortified. She giggles a little, a matching blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Swan." She winks at me.

"I'm so sorry," I murmur. "I was just so surprised."

"It's quite alright," she's still laughing.

"Verbal diarrhea, remember?"

"Very well, yes. And what about you, Ms. Swan? I couldn't have been your first." I bite my lip.

"Well, actually, I only had sex once. With Neal. We broke up after that." She gasps at me and I'm immediately embarrassed. _That makes you sound so pathetic._ I shut my eyes, feeling the tears welling up again. _Everything was going so well._

"Emma, look at me." I can't. "Please, Emma." I glance up at her and then back down. I feel the table move a bit and she's kneeling in the sand next to me, her hand on my thigh and her eyes meet mine.

"Please don't look at me," I whisper.

"Emma Swan, stop, this instant." She's using her teacher voice and I straighten my back a little. "Emma, I know he hurt you, and now I understand why. None of that matters now. Okay? If I had known sex had been such a bad experience for you, I would have stopped and made it more special." I can't stand to hear that.

"No, Regina!" I stand and pull her up with me. I wrap my arms around her neck and do my best to keep eye contact with her as I speak. "Our first time together was everything I imagined and more. It was a surprise, but still romantic. I felt desirable and cherished. It was sweet and slow, but hot and heavy. You did all that. The reason I got so upset is because… I was with Neal for a while and it turned out he was just looking to sleep with me. I didn't figure it out until we finally had sex and I didn't hear from him in a few days. I finally went to his house and talked to him and he ended it that night, I felt like a fool. It destroyed me. What we have now… you remind me of the good relationships and family."

"Good. Because I want that with you."

"Really?"

"Emma…" her hesitation makes me nervous again. I tilt her chin up to meet my gaze again.

"Tell me," I whisper against her lips.

"I'm falling in love with you, Emma Swan."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Regina's POV**

_I can't believe I just said that. This was not part of the plan._ Shes just staring at me, doe eyed and slacked jawed, and I feel like I'm going to vomit.

"You're falling in love with me?" I nod my head slowly, not trusting my voice. "Me?" I nod again and take a step closer to her.

"I'm falling in love with you Emma." I whisper again. "Everything about you; you're beautiful, your smile, and the way your eyes light up when you laugh, and how brave you are. I'm falling in love with your heart and your soul, Emma Swan. All of you."

This isn't a new feeling for me. I think I've been feeling it ever since I saw her with Henry, but I don't think now is the time to tell her that. She opens her mouth for a moment, looking as if she's about to say something, but she closes it again.

"Emma, if you don't feel the same way, I understand. Okay? It's okay. I'm ten years older than you and you're just a freshman in college and you have the whole world at your disposal and I could implode on that because our relationship is so complicated right now and I totally understand if this doesn't -" I'm haunted mid-sentence with the most earth shattering kiss I've ever been given. Emma wraps her arms around me and draws me in so there isn't an inch of space between us. When she pulls away, I'm nearly gasping for air.  
"Regina," she begins. "I love you," I look at her and I feel like she's staring into my soul. "I love you," she says again.

"I heard you the first time," I whisper against her lips, a smile stretching not my face and then hers. She pulls me into a hug and I feel tears well up in my eyes. _Emma, oh Emma. I love you so much._ I start to giggle and she pulls away from me and looks at me.

"Why are you laughing? And... Crying? Baby?" She asks while wiping away my tears.  
"It's just feels so good to hear you say that. I've had these feelings since I first saw you with Henry on Saturday and I thought it was too soon to tell you and to hear you say it back... I love you Emma." I can't stop the tears from falling. "I've never smiled and cried at the same time. I didn't even know that was possible," I admit. She puts her hand on my cheek and her thumb swipes away the tears as they fall. I nuzzle her palm and kiss it softly.

"Come on, baby. Let's get this cleaned up and put away so we can go home." _Home. It's our home._

The car ride home is quiet and I desperately wish I knew what Emma is thinning about. She's looking out the window as we drive bother hand is wrapped tightly around mine and resting on my thigh. The feel of her hand on my bare skin makes me feel so safe. I never thought I could have this.

"What are you thinking about, Emma? You've been so quiet."

"Oh, Regina. Everything is fine baby. I've been thinking about what will happen after this semester ends."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, my time in your classroom will end in December, right? That's only two and a half months away. Then what? Do we get to do things on campus together? Will you still get in trouble?"

"Yes, I think we can start doing things together on campus. I'll have to speak with my boss and inform him of our relationship, since we're pretty serious," she smirks, "And I think it will be okay." Her answering smile makes me cheer up immensely.

"They always have those movies playing out on the field and I always wish you could go with me. Can we do that after the semester ends?"

"Emma," I giggle. "I think it's going to be a little cold in January to be sitting outside on a field watching movies."

"Aww, come on don't be a wimp! I'll snuggle with you and keep you warm." I roll my eyes. _What a child my Swan can be._

"Okay, fine. One movie." I hold up my finger. She squeals.

"Thank you, Gina!" and then she turns to me and leans over the center console and kisses my cheeks. _It's so easy to make her happy._

When we get home, Emma insist we leave everything in the car and to retrieve them tomorrow. I agree quickly, eager to get into the house and out of our clothes.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Emma asks over her shoulder. She's already in the house and tossing her shoes to the side by the door.

"Sure."

"Sure?" she arches an eyebrow at me.

"That's what I said."

"Why sure?"

"Why?" I ask incredulously. "What do you mean why?"

"Well…" she shuffles her feet a little, glancing down at them. "Sure is so ambiguous. It's like yes or no. sure is like yes but not really and it kinda makes me crazy." Her voice fades off and I giggle.

"The word bothers you?"

"I just want to know why you said it. I thought maybe you didn't want to watch one."

"Yes, Emma. I would love to watch a movie with you."

"Okay, good. I'm going to put my bad in the bedroom okay? Pick out a movie and then come change. I'm dying to get out of this dress and put some pajamas on," I nod.

"Okay, babe. I'll be right up. Can you pull out my satin night gown from the second drawer? The red one." She blushed a little and I smile.

"Sure," she winks and then runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

 **Emma's POV**

The bedroom door opens and Regina saunters in still looking flawless in her dress.

"Unzip me?" she asks, I gulp and watch as she turns and sweeps her hair out of the way.

"Yeah, of course." I unzip her and run my hands down the skin that's exposed to me. I'm shocked when I realize she's not wearing a bra. She turns to me when I'm done unzipping her, allowing her dress to fall off her shoulders. I don't know why but suddenly I'm feeling nervous standing in my cotton booty shorts and an oversized shirt, looking at this beautiful, perfect women that I love.

"Emma?"

"You're gorgeous, Regina." She slips out of her dress the rest of the way and then discards her panties. I desperately want to touch her, but for some reason, I'm also desperate for some intimacy that doesn't involve orgasms. She slips the night gown that I left on her bed on. It's short, revealing, and incredibly sexy. When she's dressed, she takes my hand and leads me down the stairs and into the living room.

"Okay, so please don't hate me, but Pretty Women is one of my favorite Julia Roberts movies. Do you mind?" I can't imagine why she looks so embarrassed.

"Mind? That's one of my favorite movies of all times too! Julia Roberts is a fucking queen!" she giggles and kisses my cheek in thanks. The movie is already at the main menu. "I get the feeling we would have watched it even if I said no," I tease her as we sit on the couch. I sit on the end so she can snuggle into me and she does immediately. I take a deep breath, smelling her apple shampoo and I sign in contentment.

"Possibly. But I just haven't watched it in so long," I laugh.  
"Babe, you're perfect. Start the movie." She obliges and presses play, snuggling deeper into me.

Halfway through the movie, Regina presses pause and turns to me.  
"What is it, babe?"

"I can't believe tonight happened like this." She straddles me, trapping both my legs between hers.

"Like what? On the couch in our pajamas watching a movie that's both our favorites?" her eyes twinkle as she smiles.

"No. Saying I love you," she whispers. "I can't stop thinking about it." She's biting her lip, making it hard for me to focus on anything else.

"I love you," I whisper, my lips just centimeters away from hers.

"I love you," and then she kisses me softly. A very prominent part of me wants nothing more than to throw her against the cushions and make love to her over and over again. But there's still a piece of me that desperately just wants to be held.

"Regina?" she halts her lips at the base of my throat.

"Yes baby?" I grin at the pet name.  
"Would it be okay if we went to bed and you just hold me for tonight?" I don't see even a hint of disappointment in her eyes and I'm flooded with relief.

"Of course, my sweet girl. Come on." She turns the TV off quickly and stands holding her hand out to me.  
"Can I have some water?"

"Yes, Emma." She leads me to the kitchen. Her ass peeks out from under her night gown and I blush. _The things I've done to that ass…_ I'm brought back to reality by a glass being handed to me and I fill it with water from the fridge.

"Thank you," I say quietly. She grins and moves closer to me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Of course, my love. Come to bed with me," and she takes my hand again and leads me up the stairs. Her ass is ridiculously distracting and I trip up the steps a few times before we finally reach the bedroom. The sight of her room always seems to trip me up, but I set my glass down on the night stand and climb into bed and under the covers, careful not to show how nervous I feel. She's standing at the end of the bed watching me.

"What?" I feel self-conscious enough.

"You just look so fucking beautiful right now," and I watch a blush rise from her neck to her cheeks. _Did she just embarrass herself?_

"Get in bed," I plead. She crawls up from the end of the bed and it's almost my undoing. _Why are you denying yourself, Emma? She's yours._

"Emma, what is it?" she places her hand on my cheek and rubs her thumb up and down slowly.

"I really, really want to have sex with you." She gapes at me for a moment and then starts laughing.

"And you think I don't? Keeping my hands off of you has been a challenge of a lifetime." I blush.

"I guess I feel like… I've told you I love you and I don't want to mess things up. I'm worried that saying that to you will ruin everything."

"Emma, darling, saying I love you id only the beginning, not the end. Please trust me, baby. I promise I will love you the best I possibly can."

"Kiss me?" she nods her head and then pulls me on her.

 **Regina's POV**

When I wake up the next morning, the sun is just barely coming up over the horizon. Emma is sleeping soundly on top of me, gloriously naked, her warmth settled in and around me. _I love you Emma._ I run my fingers through her hair and she groans quietly, turning a little, but still asleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head," I whisper. She doesn't budge, so I decide to take matters into my own hands. I slip out of her grasp and, when she's lying against the mattress, I clamber on top of her. She still doesn't move.

O pull the sheets off her slowly, now being careful not to disturb her, until her breasts are exposed and I wrap my mouth around her left nipple, sucking harshly. I watch as her eyes shoot open and her fingers immediately fly into my hair. She lets out a deep moan and moves her hips.

"Regina," her sleep coated voice groans.

"Good morning, angel." I purr, pulling the rest of the sheets down as I slide down her body.

"It is indeed," she hisses as I part her legs.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, you're so ready for me."

"Always," she whispers. I part her folds and swipe my tongue from her entrance to her clit. She takes in a sharp breath.

"God Emma, you taste so good." I pull her tiny bud between my teeth and she yelps before moaning.

"Please, Regina," she begs. "Please."  
"Always happy to oblige, Ms. Swan," she moans and I enter her with two fingers in one quick motion, keeping my tongue at her clit. Her hips buck up, jolting me momentarily, but one quick slap to her inner thigh has her clamping her thighs tightly around my head, locking me in place.

"Oh, Regina. Right there baby, oh god. Harder baby." I pump my fingers furiously, anxious for her to come. It doesn't take long before I feel the familiar contractions of her walls, and I know she's getting close. Her thighs loosen around my head and her toes curl into the sheets tangled at the end of the bed.  
"Come up here, Regina," she demands between cries. I move up her body quickly, keeping the pace with my fingers. "Come with me, grind on my thigh." I've started curling my fingers inside her.

"This is all you, baby."  
"Please, Gina." I smile at her and kiss her soundly before straddling a thigh and moving my hips quickly. Her arm encircles my waist and her hands move to my ass where she spanks me, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Oh shit!" I cry, nearly losing my balance on top of her. "Emma, oh my god!"

"Yes, baby! Come with me. I need you to come with me," she delivers another harsh slap to my ass and it's my complete undoing. I come quickly, the waves crushing over me. I feel Emma's walls clench around my fingers, rendering the immobile, and she rides, out her waves with me. I collapse on top of her, spent and breathless.

"I love you," I whisper, kissing whatever piece of skin my lips can reach.

"I love you, Regina." I slip my fingers out of her and wipe them on the sheets, too tired to bring them any further up than my waist. I wrap her in my arms and, feeling a familiar pull of sleep, and allow myself to dose off again.

When I wake up again, it's much brighter and the bed is cold.

"Emma?" I call out immediately. No answer. Standing, I quickly wrap my silk robe around my body and open the bedroom door. "Emma?" I call again. Nothing. _Oh my god she's gone._ I feel the despair washing through me and I sit at the top of the stairs, suddenly too weak to stand. _How?_ And I hear it. Music. I race down the stairs and find my girlfriend dancing around the kitchen in only her underwear and an apron to top it all off, she's singing.

" _Is it weird that I hear angels every time that you moan? Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a Coldplay song? Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you're turning me on?"_

 _Oh. My. God._ I gasp and she whirls around.

"Gina! I was making you breakfast and I was going to bring it to you in bed." I smile, my heart slowly dropping.  
"Emma," I run and wrap my arms around her neck.

"Hey there! You okay baby?"

"More than okay. I love you."

"I love you." She kisses my nose and then turns back to the stove. Bacon and eggs.

"You, my love, are the perfect girlfriend. What can I do?"

"Just start the coffee pot babe and pop the toast in the toaster oven." I nod and set out to accomplish my tasks. I'm amazed but not surprised at the domesticity of all this. It feels like years have gone by instead of weeks and I smile to myself as I set up placemats on the island for us to sit and eat.

"No, no." Emma says, coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist. "I still want to have breakfast in bed." I shake my head, laughing, and go pull out two trays and put the placemats on them instead. The coffee is finished and the toast popped so I set them on the plates and poured us both a cup of coffee.

"How do you take your coffee babe?"

"Milk and sugar, please," she smiles sweetly. "Go upstairs. I will bring the food up."  
"Emma, you spoil me." I grin.

"Exactly. Go on, I'll be right up." She twirls the towel over her shoulder and it snaps across my ass quickly. I jump at the unexpected feeling.  
"I will get you for that, Emma." She smirks at me.

"Oh I hope so. Now go! Go upstairs." I hears her warning of the swinging towel and go back upstairs, not sure what to do. I can't believe I slept till eleven. _She's really rubbing off on me._ And then I snicker at the double entendre. I climb into the bed and check my phone. Henry and Katherine both texted me.

 _Mom, everything is great. I love camping! See you Sunday._

 _Regina, I hope you are taking advantage of this weekend and fucking that poor Swan senseless. Love you!_

I blush and roll my eyes before texting Henry back and sending an annoyed emoji to Katherine. The door opens and in comes my Emma, one big tray in hand, filled with food. It smells delicious.

"Here you go babe." I smile, heart throbbing with love.

"You are perfect," she bends down to kiss me and then places the tray on the bed before climbing in with me. I sit with my back against the head board and Emma sits perpendicular to me, digging her toes under my thighs. I raise my eye brow at her.

"My toes get cold," she offers an explanation.

"That's fucking cute." I receive a blush and then she offers me a slice of toast and we dig in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Emma's POV**

"Hey do you want to go to the movies?" I glance up at Regina from my comfortable cocoon on top of her and under a pile of blankets.

"Movies require clothes," I groan. The thought of getting out of bed and having to keep my hands off Regina actually makes me cringe. Her laughter fills my ears and I smile. _It really is an infectious laugh._

"Yes, my love, movies require clothes. I just would really like to go outside. I'm free to walk down the street and hold your hand here. I can show you around town instead, if you don't want to sit through a movie. We can go to the park and there's a little coffee shop right across the street. What do you say?" he puppy eyes kills me and I nod.

"I can't deny you anything, baby. I'm sure you know that by now." She hops out of bed and moves the trays over to the dresser.

"Come on then!" she walks over to the window and pulls the curtains back before opening the window and leaning out. Her ass on full display and I can't help the low groan that slips out of my mouth at the sight. She whirls around to look at me and for a moment she just stares at me before realizing my slip.

"See something you like, Ms. Swan?" she winks at me and I blush.

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?" she grins and then leans back out the window.

"It's a beautiful day, Emma! This is going to be great!" I smile at her enthusiasm and move to my weekend bag and change quickly. Regina has disappeared into the bathroom and I follow after her, needing to brush my teeth after all the food.

"Regina?" I knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Emma," I walk in and retrieve my toothbrush from the holder and we both brush our teeth together in front of the sink. She smiles at me through the mirror and I blush, looking away. She bumps my hip with hers.

"You are so adorable right now," I mutter through the foam of the toothpaste and she grins.

We both spit and rinse our mouths before I turn to my toiletry bag and grab my brush, attempting to brush through the knots I had tied back for cooking purposes.

"Let me, baby." Regina takes the brush from my hand and stands behind me, brushing my hair carefully. "Sex hair can be a pain to brush." She murmurs, a glint in her eyes. I chuckle softly.

"We would know."

 **Regina's POV**

By the time Emma and I get outside, it's after two o'clock. I lock the door behind us and Emma takes my key and slips it in the back pocket of her shorts so I don't have to carry a purse.

"Okay, come this way. We'll pass by Katherine's house on the way to the park." I slip my hand in hers and I grin at the feeling, closing my eyes for just a moment.

"I know. It feels nice to be walking around holding your hand." _Oh Emma, you read my mind._ I smile and squeeze her hand lightly.

"Here's Katherine's house. This is why she gets to my house so quickly." I laugh. "When I moved here, she was looking for houses close by literally the day after I was settled into my house with Henry. She couldn't stand being away from both of us. This house went on sale two years after I moved in. Katherine laid out double of what they asked for just to make sure she would get the house." I rolled my eyes at the memory.

"She really loves you." Emma comments. "We've known each other since we were in diapers. Her parents, as I'm sure you figured out, were very well off as well and my mother approved highly of our friendship. We just got lucky that we both clicked so easily."

"And you guys never…" she doesn't finish.

"What?"

"You guys were never interested in each other? You know, romantically?" I pull my hand out of hers to cover my mouth as I laugh.

"Oh god no! Baby, Katherine is as straight as it comes. And so was I until I met you."

"Really?!" I nod my head and collect myself, slipping my hand back into hers, and pull her away from Kat's house and towards the park.

"I've never been attracted to other women, but there was something about you. Since the first day."

"The first day?"

"I remember getting into my car at the end of the first day and remembering the way you watched be all class. I still remember."

"How did I look at you?"

"I couldn't identify it at the time because I wasn't comfortable enough with myself. But, looking back, it was definitely lust." I watch a blush spread across her cheeks and I leaned over and give her a kiss quickly. "It was adorable. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you as soon as you stood up and introduced yourself."

"Seriously? You didn't even say anything to me."

"I know. I was nervous."

"You? Nervous?" she winks at me.

"Hard to believe right?" Both giggling to ourselves.

Since all the kids in town are out on the camping trip, the park is deserted save the few people that are walking their dogs.

"Can we sit on the swings?!" Emma glances at me quickly before her eyes averts to the swing set ahead of us.

"Of course." She drags me over and then plops down in one of the seats and immediately stars swinging.

"Man, I use to love swings when I was little. One of the group homes I was in had a swing set and I used to wait all day for the big kids to be done so I could sit and swing for a few minutes." My heart constricts at the thought of a little Emma sitting all alone, doe eyed, and excited for her turn. I sit on the swing next to hers and swing softly, watching the joy on her face.

From the corner of my eye, I spot Henry's teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard, approaching us and I groan.

"What?" Emma turns to me immediately, her joy replaced with concern and she skids to a stop on her swing and anxiously grabs my hand.

"Nothing, just-" and then it's too late, as Mary Margaret is within earshot.

"Hi Regina! Lovely day isn't it?" I smile as politely as I can manage.

"It is indeed. It's nice to see you, Mary Margaret."

"Likewise. Have you heard from Henry? How is he enjoying the trip? I haven't heard from David since they left." She pouts a little and I smile at the thought that little Snow White is missing her prince Charming.

"Yes, he texted me this morning. It sounds like he is loving it, thought I was a short text." She seems satisfied and turns to Emma expectantly.

I watch as Emma stands from her swing and holds out her hand. "Emma," she says earnestly and Mary Margaret shakes it slowly.

"Emma…" her voice trails off and I feel the despair sink in as realization lights in her eyes. "You're Emma?" I stand from my swing and take a half step between Mary Margaret and Emma. _How does she know about Emma?_

"Yes, I'm Emma. And you are?" _Goddamn it, Emma!_

"Emma, this is Mary Margaret, Henry's teacher." Emma's mouth forms a big 'O' and her eyes widen even more.

"And you're Emma. Henry has been talking about you for an entire week. He says you beat him at Mario Cart." I can't help but feel suspicious of her. _She knows. She must know._

"Yes," Emma laughs, obviously letting her guard down. "He vowed to beat me next time," she says with a grin.

"He did indeed. Regina, may I have a word with you?" I bristle. _Knew it._ I take another step between Emma and Mary Margaret.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say can be said with Emma present, do you think, dear?" I turn to Emma and she just stands still, obviously not clear on what's going on.

"Very well then." Mary Margaret turns to Emma. "How old are you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Mary Margaret." I can feel the fangs coming out and I try desperately to reign it.

"It's only a question, Regina."

"One that doesn't require an answer. I don't know what you are insinuating, but I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my life. Henry adores you and that's lovely, I won't discourage it, but you are his teacher and you are most certainly not my friend. Is that clear?" Her eyes have widen considerably and she takes a step back from Emma and myself.

"Crystal." I smile at her.

"Wonderful. Tell David I said 'Hello' whenever you speak to him." And with that, I grab Emma's hand hard and pull her in the direction of the house.

"Regina!" Emma yells when we're out of earshot. "Regina, stop." She pulls her hand out of mine, effectively halting both of us. I whirl to look at her and I realize I'm still fuming, my hands clenched into fists. _Don't lose control, Regina. Do not._ "Regina, what happened?" I feel tears well up in my eyes and I take a step back from Emma, trying to get some perspective.

"I can't," I whisper. The hurt that floods her eyes pains me more and I just stand there, fist clenched tightly. _You're fucking this up, Regina. Look at her._

"Can't what? Regina, please. I love you." The words are my undoing and I start to cry relentlessly. Emma runs to me and puts her arms around me, drawing me close and pulling us under the shade of a tree. She slides down the trunk and tucks me into her further. "Talk to me," she whispers in my ear. "I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere." I burry myself further into her and she holds me tightly, allowing me to cry.

When I feel the tears dry sufficiently, I move to let go of Emma, but she doesn't release me.

"Talk to me, just like this. Please?" I nod. "What's the deal with you and her?" I take a sudden breath.

"Her husband, David, is the man who was responsible for my break up with Daniel." I close my eyes when I feel her muscles constrict.

"How?"

"Mary Margaret and I use to be rather good friends. She knew I didn't like Daniel drinking, but she allowed David to take him out and let him get wasted. Daniel beat me because David let him get drunk. I told her he gets violent when he drinks! She didn't listen and I was beaten! Pregnant and beaten within an inch of my life. It's her fault Henry has grown up without a father!" I don't realize I'm sobbing until Emma tucks my face into her neck and I soak the blouse she has on.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here, okay? I'm here. What she did to you was so, so awful. You have every right to be angry, baby. Now I'm here and I'm going to take care of whatever you and Henry need, okay? You don't have to worry about any of it." I stop crying and look at her.

"You want to be a parent to Henry?" I ask incredulously. She nods her head and kisses my forehead.

"It's no longer your world and my world, Regina. It's ours. And I want to be part of all of it. Everything that I possibly can. What she allowed to happen was inexcusable, but baby, if it didn't happen you wouldn't be who you are now. I'm so proud of who you've become, and I know you are too. You've raised a beautiful, bright young man. He's, your son, Regina. And he's perfect. And so are you. You are truly amazing Regina. If things had been different, who knows what would have happened, right?"

"I wouldn't have you," I sniffle. She smiles shyly. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides Henry." And then her smile widen even more and she kisses my nose. I giggle, feeling restored.

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you, Emma"

All is right with the world again.

 **Emma's POV**

I stand from the tree, pulling Regina up with me.

"Would you like to go see that movie?" she shakes her head.

"Can we just go home and get in bed? We can open the windows and it'll feel like we're spending the day outside." I nod my head.

"Come on, baby. Let's go home."

The walk back to 108 Mifflin is short and quiet. Regina has a death grip on my hand and is glancing around anxiously. She kicks off her shoes and then moves to go upstairs, but I grab her waist while shutting and locking the front door at the same time.

"Emma-"

"No," I whisper. I pull her to me and very slowly bring my hand to the helm of her tank top. "This can't wait." I pull it off over her head and then I unzip her jeans and slide them down her legs, discarding them on the floor by the door.

"Emma," she breathes.

"You're so, so beautiful Regina. I just couldn't wait another moment to look at you." I'm surprised when she quickly divest me of my shirt and denim shorts, a small smile on her face. "I love you," I whisper. She kisses me, lacing her fingers into my hair. The kiss is not sexual, but it's intimate. I move my lips to her cheek and kiss it softly before skimming my nose against hers. She giggles a little and pulls herself closer to me, out bare skin touching.

"I love you, Emma."

"Come on, let's get in bed." I lead her up the stairs and into the bedroom. I'm excited to see she's left the bed unmade and I immediately slip under the covers, burrowing into the cold sheets, trying to warm them quickly. She peeks through the blinds and then moves to the side and opens the window quickly before scampering out of view.

"Bed," I command, opening the sheets so she can join me. She does quickly and snuggles up to me, attaching her body to mine.

"Wait," she whispers, her nose right against mine. I feel her moving and then I see her bra in her hands and I pull the sheets back.

"Regina!" I hiss. She giggles and the sound is a relief to my ears, relief from the desperate, crying women I consoled not even twenty minutes ago. Her panties go next and I struggle to focus. _Move at her pace, Emma. She has to be comfortable._ She tosses both undergarments to the ground and her hands move towards me.

"No! No!" I yell, arching my body away from her. Her hands halt and she glances up at me. "If you take my bra and underwear off, I will not be able to just lie here and not touch you."

"That's the point, Ms. Swan." I gulp and eye her gloriously naked body. _God she is just so fucking hot!_ I nod my head, allowing her to continue, and her greedy hands immediately reach behind me and unhooks my bra. She quickly tosses it and lunches forward and attached her mouth to my nipple in an instant.

"Ah! Regina!" her teeth scrapes across my nipple slowly and I release another sharp cry. "Easy, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"I need to feel you, Emma. Right now!"

"Take me, Regina. My body is yours."

Her hands move to my underwear and she yanks them down my calves, allowing me to kick them the rest of the way off while she continues to suck on my nipples. She alternates between each one. When I get them off she gets on top of me. I can feel her wetness dripping onto my thigh and I sigh in contentment.

"Please, Regina. I want to feel you too." The smile that illuminates her face takes my breath away. She leans over me, her hair, though short, still falls onto my face.

"I love you," and while she says it, her fingers slide into me. My back arches involuntarily and I moan.

"I love you, Regina." It's the last complete sentence that I can manage because she sets a fast pace, her two fingers going deep, hard, and fast. I can barely catch my breath between my moans.

"That's it, baby," she encourages. "God you're beautiful." Her thigh is grinding on mine, building her higher. "You're mine, Emma."

"Yours!" I yelp as her thumb finds my clit and begins to swipe it roughly. The sensation overload is too much for me and I gasp her hand and squeeze as I explode, my orgasm taking my breath away and stars appearing behind my eyelids. I'm vaguely aware of the feeling of Regina continuing to rock against me and I hear a muffled 'oh fuck' before I feel her body pressed against mine and I allow my mind to shut off and I drift out of awareness.

When I open my eyes again, the room is darker. _Sunset._ Regina is snoring softly next to me and I smile. I snuggle into her and her eyes slide open.

"What time is it?" she asks groggily.

"I don't know. Late-ish? Are you hungry?" she nods her head. "Well then, it's dinner time."

"Let's go out." I cringe a little. We already tried that today and it didn't work out too well.

"Are you sure?" she nods.

"I want to take you to Granny's Diner. It's been here since I moved here at eighteen and the food has always been perfect." She sits up now, waking quickly. I kiss her nose and she smiles. "Thank you, Emma."

"For what? Allowing an incredibly hot women to have sex with me? No problem." I wink and she giggles.

"For being everything that I need."

"You're everything I need too, Regina. I have no idea what I ever did without you." Another breath taking smile takes over her face and I smile. She climbs out of bed and pulls on her silk robe.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in that robe?"

"I think I've gotten the hint," she winks at me. "Get dressed before I scratch dinner and take you again." She says darkly. I can tell she's very, very serious and I quickly retrieve my jeans and white tank top from my bag.

"Hey, you still have my jacket right?" I ask while putting on my clothes. She's standing in front of her closet, looking through her clothes. She doesn't say a word, but pulls out a hander that's holding my jacket. I approach her and take my jacket, slipping it on. She glances at me quickly, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"You look very sexy," she purrs.

"Get dressed, Regina." I wink at her. "Wouldn't want either of us scratching dinner for sex, would we?" she shakes her head and then pulls out a pair of skinny jeans and a dark red silk button down shirt. I grab my brush from the restroom and brush through my knots once again.

"Sex hair again, Ms. Swan? My, my, my, what are we going to do with you?" she's leaning against the door frame, smirking at me.

"That smirk of yours looks very appealing professor Mills."

"I would like to go sometime today, Ms. Swan."

"God, when did you get so bossy?" she scoffs at me.

"I think we both know you like it." And then I flush.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Regina's POV**

Granny's Diner has always been a bit of a hiding spot for me. In a small town, it's hard to get away from anything, really, but at Granny's I could at least sit and have a meal by myself without the echoing silence of my house.

I put my hand on the small of Emma's back and guide her across the street to the diner.

"You come here often?" she asks me. I shake my head.

"I wouldn't say often. Just if Henry is having a sleep over and Katherine is out of town and I don't want to sit in my big empty house." She nods her head as I push the door open for her. She smiles shyly and steps into the warm diner.

"Hey Regina!"

"Hi Archie. How are you today?"

"Wonderful, and yourself?"

"It's been an interesting day," I glance at Emma. She extends her hand cautiously still wary from out incident with Mary Margaret, and introduces herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma."

"Emma, I met Archie when I moved here the first time." Her eyes widen slightly.

"And we've been friends ever since," he adds. I smile warmly at him and move to give him a hug.

"Yes," I whisper, "This is the Emma Swan."

"I've been meaning to extend my congratulations. You look radiant." He whispers back. He squeezes me tightly and then releases me back to Emma. I know Katherine has spoken to him about my relationship with Emma. It's not like I'm keeping it a secret, but nosy little shits like Mary Margaret are common in this town.

"I've got to get going. So I'll let you guys enjoy your meal. It was a pleasure to meet you, Emma." He shakes her hand again and she smiles sincerely at him.

When he leaves, she turns to me. "He seems very nice."

"Archie is one of my dearest friends. Come, sit down." I lead her to a booth and I slide in, expecting her to sit on the other side. I'm surprised when she scoots in next to me.

"Is this okay?" she asks nervously.

"Of course, Emma." I kiss her nose quickly and then I grab a menu for us to share. "Pick whatever you'd like and then go up to the counter and place both our orders. Okay?" Emma nods her head.

We decide quickly and Emma scampers over to the counter and places out orders. I watch carefully, making sure she doesn't have ant more unpleasant encounters. When she comes back to our booth smiling, I'm satisfied.

"Everybody is very nice," she says. I purse my lips. I agree with her, though I struggle to trust some people. Our food comes quickly and Emma immediately begins to chow down her burger and fries, while I pick at my salad.

"How on earth you manage to keep a body like yours and eat the way you're eating, I have no idea," I shake my head. She laughs and nudges me with her elbow.

"I've been blessed!" she explains, particles of food flying from her mouth.

"Emma, jeez, you eat like a child," I admonish teasingly.

"Well, you know, ten years is a pretty big gap." It's a sobering thought, but I choose to push it aside. _Emma and I have a lot in common. I love Emma._ "Hey," she says through another mouthful of food, "There's gonna be a concert in Boston next month and I've been thinking about going, but Belle and Lacey won't go. Would you like to go with me?"

"Who's playing?" I hold my breath, expecting it to be some obnoxious pop artist.

"It's, uh, Fleetwood Mac." I whip my head to look at her.

"Seriously?!" she nods her head slowly.

"I use to sit in the public library for hours listening to their CD's. I love them." I feel my heart tighten in my chest.

"Yes, I would most definitely go with you. I love Fleetwood Mac. I use to sing 'Songbird' to Henry all the time when he was a baby."

"You're kidding?" I shake my head.

"It knocked him right out." I receive a giant smile and then she leans in and kisses my cheek, thankfully without food in her mouth. I giggle.

"You're the absolute perfect woman. If I didn't think that already, I would be stupid not to now."

"Let's buy tickets when we get home, okay?" _Home._ The feeling echoes so deep in my chest that I don't allow Emma to respond before I kiss her swiftly, hoping nobody is looking. A throat clears a few feet away and I internally groan, praying that it isn't Mary Margaret.

I'm relieved to see it's my friend, Malory.

"If it isn't Regina Mills," she smiles at me. Emma is blushing furiously and I laugh.

"How are you, Mal?"

"I'm great but I think you're doing better," she winks at me. "And is this Emma?" Emma whips her head around to look at me, panic in her eyes. I nod my head encouragingly.

"Yes, I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you." She stands from the booth and shakes Mal's hand.

"Emma, I also met Malory when I first moved here." She nods again, relieve.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Emma." She had a charm about her that I'll never quite understand. "Mind if I join you for a moment? I'm just waiting for my coffee to go."

"Of course not! Please, sit down." She sits across from us and smiles, folding her hands together on top of the table. I pull Emma's hand into my land and run my finger across her knuckles soothingly. This seems to help, as I watch her shoulders drop back down.

"So, Emma, how long are you here for?"

"Oh, just the weekend."

"What have you two been up to besides the obvious?" I blush and so does Emma.

"Mal!" I admonish.

"Oh relax, I'm only teasing. Katherine told me about you two." _Katherine has such a big mouth,_ I mutter to myself.

"Katherine seems to be doing a lot of that," Emma states bluntly. I nearly choked on my water that I was drinking. Mal seems to be taken aback as well.

"Well, well. Feisty little one, isn't she?" I chuckle recovering quickly from my surprise.

"You have no idea." Mal lets out a heavy laugh before I hear her name get called form the counter.

"Well, that's me. I better get going. See you later Gina. Nice to meet you Emma."

"Likewise," Emma says politely. Mal disappears as quickly as she appeared. Emma turns to me. "You know a lot of people," she says with a smile on her face.

"Small town, Emma. I know everybody. Archie and Mal are really the only people from this town I became very friendly with. I adore Archie. Mal takes a little getting used to. I couldn't stand her when I first moved here. I thought she was into Daniel." I roll my eyes at that memory. "But it turned out she's just that brash with everyone."

"It's nice to see," she says quietly.  
"How so?"

"I always worried, even before we started dating, that you spent a lot of time alone. I'm happy to see that's not the case." My heart constricts at the obvious concern in her voice.

"You are so sweet, Emma."

"I just love you," she says quietly.

"I love you too, my sweet girl." I nuzzle her neck affectionately.  
"Are you ready to go?" she nods.

"Can I use the restroom really fast?"

"Of course." She stands to go to the bathroom and I walk to the counter to pay for our meal. I hand Granny my credit card and she shakes her head.

"Ms. Swan already paid, Regina."

"She what?!" she nods her head.

"You've got a keeper." I smile, shaking my head.

"I sure do."

When Emma comes out of the bathroom, I am waiting by the door with my hands on my hips, one eyebrow raised. She pauses for a moment and then smiles sheepishly, eyes cast downwards.

"Emma Swan," I growl, pulling her close to me by the lapels of her ridiculously hot and yet completely hideous red leather jacket.

"Surprise," she whispers adorably. My anger undoes it's self in a heartbeat.

"Thank you, baby." I kiss her neck quickly and affectionately before taking her hand and walking in the direction of home.

 **Emma's POV**

Back at Regina's, I'm surprised by how easy it is to make myself at home. Regina is in the kitchen popping popcorn and I'm sitting on the couch flipping through channels, looking for something to watch.

"Babe, how do you feel about Law and Order SVU?"

"Sure, Emma." I cringe a little bit but I bite my tongue. _Sure, I'll give her sure._ I select the show and wait for her to come and join me. She's popped two bag of popcorn and dumped them into a bowl for us to share.

"May I sit with you?" She asks politely, a playful smile lighting up her face.

"Sure," I say nonchalantly. She flatters for a just a moment before sitting next to me, and placing the popcorn in her lap. She snuggles into my side and we watch quietly for a few minutes.

"Do you want to have ice cream later? I picked up some the other day."

"Sure." I say again. I see her eyebrows knit together for a moment. _I think she's getting my point._ I can only hope she won't be mad at me for testing the waters.

"Is chocolate okay? I wasn't sure what flavor you liked…" she trails off, obviously hoping for something other than sure.

"Sure, chocolate sounds good." Her eyebrows knit together again and I almost smile.

"Emma." I glance up at her. _Opps._ She doesn't look happy.

"What's up?" she says calmly, crossing her arms over her chest. _This was a bad idea._

"I just wanted you to see how I felt about sure." She stares at me for a moment and I think she's about to go off. I panic and begin babbling. "I just thought it would be funny for you to see how crazy it makes me because, I mean, go that all sounded so ambiguous right? You couldn't tell if I wanted ice cream could you? Or if I wanted chocolate? It felt like maybe I did, but at the same time I didn't. My answer made you feel inadequate right?"

She just stares at me and I suppose I have to try another tactic. _Women are infuriating._ I huff. "Regina, I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do." I'm surprised when she starts laughing.

"You are such a pain in the ass, Emma Swan."

"You mean I'm not in trouble?" She's still laughing.

"Nope. Just a pain in the ass. Now shut up and watch the show."

"Yes ma'am." She turns to me and I watch her eyes darken just slightly. I gulp.

"Ma'am?" Her voice is thick and rough. I nod. I can feel my heart rate start to increase and my breathing becomes shallower. "What are we going to do with you, Emma?" I shake my head, suddenly mute. "I think you need to be punished for being so rude to me." I nod. _This women is going to be the death of me._

She stands and grabs my hands, pulling me up the stairs and into the bedroom. I don't make a sound, waiting for her to make the first move. She shuts the door but stays facing it for a moment too long. I don't dare to move.

"Get on the bed, on your knees, hands on the headboard."

"Yes ma'am," and I oblige immediately.

"And Ms. Swan?" I pause, about to sit on the bed. "Remove all your clothes." I feel my whole body start to shake with anticipation as I strip down to nothing and clamber onto the bed.

She still hasn't turned around. In fact, I don't think she's moved at all. The silence stretches on from what feels like an eternity and I move to look at her.

"Do not look, Ms. Swan," she says harshly. I snap my head back. _How the hell did she know?!_ I hear movement behind me and it takes everything in me to keep myself from turning around.

Suddenly the bed dips and my breath gets caught in my throat. She's so close to me I can feel her body head and my arousal spikes exponentially. _God Regina, just fucking touch me already. Please._ But I don't dare to speak.

"Have you been bad, Ms. Swan?" She whispers into my ear. I whimper, nodding.  
"Speak up," she whispers before biting into my shoulder. I cry out.

"Yes, yes Regina." She pulls back on my ponytail and I cry out again.

"That's Professor Mills," I whimper. There isn't an inch of her body on me and it's driving me wild. I push my ass back and quickly groan when I'm met with bare skin. Before I know what's happening, her hand is pushing against my shoulder blades, forcing me against the headboard, and a harsh slap is delivered to my ass. "Shit!" I yell.

"You will do as you are told, Ms. Swan." And I'm given another slap. I cry out again.

"Yes professor Mills." I'm panting and aroused to the point of painful. Her fingers runs down my spine and down to my ass again, where she traces indiscriminate shapes and patterns on my left cheek. I bite my lip, struggling to stay silent. I'm too desperate to come.

"I'm going to make you count as I spank you, Ms. Swan. If you miss a number, I'll start over. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor Mills," I breathe, desperate for her touch.

"If you're a god girl, I'll fuck you so hard." My whole body clenches and I whimper. Her hands stop moving and she gives me one very harsh smack.

"One!" I yelp. _Shit that fucking hurt._ Another one comes quickly. "Two!" The tension in the room is rising and my ass is burning as she continues.

We've gotten up to eight and I can barely breathe, she's hitting me so hard. I'm hyperaware of the arousal dripping down my thighs. Two more and then she push the front of her body against mine. My knees are shaking and I struggle to hold myself up. Her erect nipples scrape against my shoulder blades.

"You've been a very, very good girl Ms. Swan." _Oh thank god._ If she doesn't touch me soon, I might implode. "Would you like your reward now?" I nod my head vigorously.

"Yes professor Mills," I suck in a deep breath. Her fingers dance from my ass to between my legs where her fingers run through all the moisture.

"Oh, Emma," she breathes reverently. _Are we still role playing or…?_

"Please, Regina. Fuck me."

She immediately slides two fingers into my and we both groan at the feeling. Her thumb starts to rub against my clit and I gasp. She starts to pump quickly, building momentum as she goes. I know I'm not going to last long. I suddenly feel her hot, wet center grinding against my ass. She's completely coating me in wetness.

"Oh god. Regina! Yes! Oh fuck!" She starts curling her fingers inside me.

"Emma, fuck. Oh my god!" She's panting in my ear and then starts to suck on my neck, marking me. "Tell me you're mine." I groan.

"I'm yours, Regina. I'm yours. Oh god I'm gonna come. Harder, baby." She slides a third finger inside me and curls them. I come apart at the seams, screaming her name. She slumps against me and I collapse under her weight, completely spent.

We curl up on the bed and then she buries her head in the crook of my neck, letting out a deep sigh.

"Oh, Emma. I love you."

"I love you too, Regina."

It's the last thing I remember before I doze off.


End file.
